


In Between

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam and Brett have A Thing, M/M, Multi, Prep Theo AU, Theo goes to Devenford, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo comes to Devenford looking for a way into Satomi's pack. Brett is flirting. Liam intrigues him. He can't make up his mind what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Theo looked around with open curiousity, green eyes sweeping over the bodies moving past him in the hallway where he stood in front of his open locker. A little further down he could see two boys, the tension in the shorter boy’s stance catching his attention. He was hard-wired to notice conflict and he tilted his head slightly as he listened in on their conversation.  
  
“Come on, Dunbar, don’t be like that,” the taller boy laughed. Theo narrowed his eyes slightly, smelling the woodsy scent that signalled a werewolf. He would have to be careful.  
  
“Why won’t you just leave me alone for a single fucking day?” The short boy snapped, slamming his locker door closed. Theo flinched slightly, which seemed to catch the attention of the other boy. He could feel his eyes burning into his back as he pulled his Biology textbook from his locker and placed it into his bag. The taller boy was definitely the werewolf.  
  
Footsteps came closer and Theo fought against the instinct to turn. Instead, pulling his bag on and turning, seemingly oblivious, slamming into a hard, muscled chest.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you,” Theo said, looking shocked. The tall boy grabbed his arm, righting him and smirking down at him.  
  
“No harm, no foul,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “I haven’t seen you here before.”  
  
“I’m new,” Theo said shyly, holding out his hand. “Theo Raeken.”  
  
“Brett Talbot,” he said, shaking his hand, Theo’s eyes darkened slightly as he felt how the other boy’s hand dwarfed his own.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” he smiled.  
  
“Likewise,” Brett purred. His low voice combined with his thin, wiry frame was doing things to Theo, things he didn’t have time for.  
  
“I should get to class,” he said, giving Brett an apologetic smile, his gaze dropping coyly.  
  
“You have Bio?” Brett asked, gesturing to his textbook. Theo nodded and Brett jerked his head over to the boy he had been talking to just before. “Liam has Bio as well, we could walk together?”  
  
“Oh, sure, thanks,” Theo smiled.  
  
They walked over to where the short boy, Liam, was leaning against his locker, scowling at Theo in a way that was decidedly unfriendly.  
  
“We’re gonna be late,” he said rudely, stalking off without so much as a greeting.  
  
“Sorry,” Brett winced and Theo shook his head, trailing after them, eyes flicking between the two boys, the beginnings of a plan already building in his mind.  
  
Brett waved goodbye, leaving them at the classroom and continuing on down the hallway. Liam shoved the door open, stalking to his seat and Theo followed cautiously, sliding in beside him.  
  
“Did I say you could sit there?” Liam asked belligerently.  
  
“No,” Theo said. “But I don’t know anyone else, so I guess you’ll just have to suffer through my company.”  
  
What was this guy’s problem? Theo wasn’t used to people disliking him. He was attractive and charming, people normally fell over themselves to be his friend. This guy had taken a single look at him and decided he wasn’t worth the time to even introduce himself.  
  
“Take a look at the person next to you,” the teacher said, smiling at the class. “Welcome to your lab partner for the rest of the term.”  
  
Liam groaned, letting his head hit the desk and Theo scowled at him. What a brat.  
  
When the bell rang, Liam almost sprinted from the room. Theo packed his things away slowly. Liam smelled like anger and fear and jealousy. It had made his head ache. He felt so strongly. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
He made his way to his next lesson, consulting his map to find the English classroom, stopping off at his locker to exchange his books. Standing at the door to the classroom, he peered in, exasperated to see Liam already sitting inside. He had gotten a bit lost on the way, so unfortunately the only seat remaining was behind the broody teenage boy. With a sigh, he walked in, sitting down and unpacking his things.  
  
Liam ignored him, but the resentment swirling around him was a dark fog that made Theo lean back and away from him. He barely heard a word the teacher said the whole lesson, too busy trying to block Liam’s emotions, rubbing at his temples, sensory overload battering at his brain and making it throb in agony. How could Brett stand being around him enough to apparently bother him every single day? Was he a masochist?  
  
It was a relief when lunch finally came around, Theo grabbing his lunch and heading outside, gulping in fresh air as his head cleared. He flopped down on the grass under a tree, leaning his head against the wood as he absorbed the quiet, pulling it inside of himself.  
  
Once he felt a bit more centred he ate his sandwich, eyes sweeping the grounds constantly, on high alert. This was unfamiliar territory belonging to an unfamiliar pack, and though he was suppressing his scent, one moment of inattention was all it would take to slip up. He’d drawn the attention of a wolf within half an hour of stepping inside the school. He couldn’t afford any more.  
  
***  
  
He was standing at the student noticeboard looking at all of the flyers for extra-curriculars when Brett sidled up to him, placing a loose arm around his shoulder.  
  
“Hey there, green eyes, how was your first day?” He asked.  
  
Theo glanced up at him. “Could be worse,” he shrugged.  
  
Brett frowned. “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, just a headache, new school, so much to take in, you know?” Theo explained. And your friend has the strongest emotions of anyone I’ve ever come across, he added silently.  
  
“That’s a bummer,” Brett pouted. “I missed you at lunch. I looked for you.”  
  
“I went outside, tried to clear my head a bit,” Theo said. He turned away from Brett and back to the noticeboard. “Any recommendations?”  
  
“Come try out for lacrosse after school tomorrow,” Brett suggested. “You look athletic, and I’m sure you can handle a stick.” He winked at Theo, who rolled his eyes, forcing down a smile. Cocky little shit.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” he said, shrugging Brett’s arm off and walking away. He felt Brett’s eyes on him the whole way down the hallway. Just before he turned the corner, he glanced back, smirking at the appreciative look burning in Brett’s predatory gaze. He smiled at him, a soft, suggestive turn of his lips, before he rounded the corner and out of his sight.  
  
He was almost at his truck when a random girl stopped him, grabbing his arm and halting him in his tracks. She was strong, unnaturally so. Theo’s eyes flickered from her hand on his arm to her face, taking in the short blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes.  
  
“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m Lori, Brett’s sister. I saw you standing with him back in the hallway and I just thought I should warn you.”  
  
“Warn me about what?” Theo asked. He could smell wolf on her as well. The two of them must be born wolves. It was rare for an alpha to turn two people in a family, especially teenagers. Why would Brett’s sister be warning him away?  
  
“He and Liam, they have a thing,” Lori explained.  
  
“What does that even mean?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.  
  
“I wish I knew,” she muttered, “but they do. They’ve had this weird will-they-won’t-they thing going for over a year now. I just didn’t want you to get caught up in it unawares. Brett likes riling Liam up, and making him jealous is one of his favourites.”  
  
“Right,” Theo said, stiffening slightly.  
  
“Oh, I mean, you’re very cute,” she said, flustered now, “and Brett’s almost definitely into you, I mean the eyes, the muscles, you’re totally his type.”  
  
Theo watched her rambling on, bemused. “Was there a point to all this? I’m getting very mixed messages here.”  
  
“Um, just, heads up?” She said, grimacing. Without another word, she took her hand away and walked off, Theo shaking his head as he watched her go.  
  
People were so weird at this school. It was a relief to get into his truck and finally drive away.  
  
***  
  
The second day was better than the first. Now that Theo knew to avoid Liam, things went a lot more smoothly. He discovered that having a one person buffer between them was generally enough that he wasn’t overwhelmed by the other boy’s emotions. They were still strong but far more manageable. They had most of their classes together, and Theo spent his time watching him, fascinated by his emotions now that he could breathe.  
  
There was always an undercurrent of anger, occasionally increasing and approaching rage. What did Liam have to be so angry about? It made him curious. He wanted to learn more.  
  
Liam was happiest with his headphones in, scribbling away in a notebook. Theo got a few glimpses at the pictures he was scribbling across the page, mostly faces, mostly Brett’s face really, though he swore at one point he caught a peek at the shape of his own eyes appearing under Liam’s pen.  
  
He had to turn away at that point though, as Liam nearly caught him staring. His eyes burning into Theo for a few long seconds before turning back down to his page.  
  
Liam walked ahead of him to their next class, Theo studying the way he moved through the school, hunched in on himself, oblivious to the attention he received from everyone around him.  
  
They entered the History classroom, Liam taking a seat at the front of the room, while Theo tucked himself away in the corner.  
  
Overlapping all of Liam’s emotions for the whole day had been boredom. Liam was not all that studious, barely paying attention in any of his classes. However, in History, he seemed to come alive, scoffing as the teacher tried to explain something. He didn’t seem to have a very high opinion of the History teacher, and his answers to the teacher’s questions clearly showed that he knew more than what he did.  
  
There was just something about him, something that made Theo unable to look away. He was cute, sure, the floppy hair and bright blue eyes intriguing him, but it was the passion in his voice as he corrected the flustered teacher for the fifth time that lesson that really caught his attention. He was starting to maybe understand Brett’s interest in him.  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and this time Theo hung back, walking slowly so that there were more people in the cafeteria.  
  
He hovered by the door, watching Liam, seeing the exact moment he noticed Brett sitting at a table by himself. Their eyes connected, and even from the doorway Theo could smell the heady mixture of anger and lust as Liam stalked towards Brett and slid into the seat beside him. A thing indeed.  
Theo grabbed some food and nearly made it out the door before Brett spotted him.  
  
“Hey, Theo, over here,” Brett called loudly. There was no way someone with even basic human hearing could claim not to have heard him, so Theo turned, biting on the inside of his cheek as he picked his way across the room and joined the two boys.  
  
Once again, Liam scowled.  
  
“I don’t think you’ve been formally introduced,” Brett smiled, ignoring the tension. “Liam, this is Theo, he’s new. Theo, this is my friend Liam.”  
  
“I know,” Liam said angrily. “He’s in all of my classes. He’s even my lab partner in Bio.”  
  
“Yep, and what a delight it has been,” Theo smirked.  
  
“Hey, be nice,” Brett said, frowning down at Liam, who gave him a stony look.  
  
“When am I ever nice?” He pointed out.  
  
“You can be nice,” Brett said, grinning. “Very nice.”  
  
Liam’s cheeks turned pink, and he glanced at Theo before setting his jaw stubbornly and looking down at his food.  
  
“So,” Brett said, turning his attention back to Theo, apparently satisfied by Liam’s response to him, “Theo, did you decide on whether or not you’re trying out for lacrosse this afternoon?”  
  
“I’ve never played it before,” Theo said, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
“I could meet with you straight after school, show you the equipment, how to handle them,” Brett purred. Was everything an innuendo with this guy?  
  
“Sounds good,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
The stink of jealousy coming off of Liam made his head feel light, but he couldn’t react to it with Brett so close.  
  
“I’ll see you after school then,” Brett said with a wink.  
  
“Perfect,” Theo said faintly.  
  
The last lesson of the day was Biology again, and Theo sat beside Liam with a weary sigh, resigned to the other boy continuing to be rude. However, he was more depressed and frustrated than anything else?  
  
Liam squinted at the board. “It doesn’t make sense,” he huffed.  
  
“Which bit?” Theo asked.  
  
“All of it,” Liam grumbled.  
  
Theo glanced over the list of instructions for their lab. It seemed fairly straight-forward to him. “Here, think about it this way.”  
  
He went over each step carefully, explaining it in really simple language, checking constantly to see if Liam had understood. Liam’s puzzled look slowly turned to comprehension, and Theo smiled proudly.  
  
“Why can’t you be the teacher?” Liam said, his tone of voice a lot more friendly now. “The teachers at his school are so fucking useless.”  
  
“I get Biology,” Theo shrugged. “Just like you do with History, I guess. The names and dates just all blend into one for me.”  
  
“Maybe we could study together,” Liam suggested quietly.  
  
“Yeah,” Theo agreed. Inwardly, he cheered. Progress at last!  
  
After class, they parted ways, Liam heading off with a wave, while Theo made his way out to the pitch. Brett was already waiting for him.  
  
“Did you bring something to change into?” Brett asked by way of greeting.  
  
“Yeah, I have my gym clothes in my car,” Theo said. He’d parked close to the pitch for just that reason this morning. They walked over to the truck, Theo exchanging his school bag for his gym bag.  
  
“Nice truck,” Brett said, eyes sweeping over it appreciatively. “I wouldn’t have thought you were old enough to drive though.”  
  
“Only just,” Theo admitted. “I got my license like a month ago.”  
  
“And mummy and daddy bought you a shiny new truck?” Brett teased.  
  
Theo smirked, thinking of the Dread Doctors and how they would react to Brett’s words. “Something like that,” he agreed.  
  
They made their way to the locker room, getting changed quickly. Theo felt Brett’s eyes on him and preened under the attention.  
  
Brett cleared his throat, looking away as he pulled on his lacrosse practice shirt. Theo only just managed to hold back his laughter. He knew what he looked like. If he decided he wanted Brett, there was no way the other boy would be able to resist, Liam or no Liam.  
  
Back out on the pitch, Brett handed him a lacrosse stick. Theo hefted it in his hands, testing its weight. It was a little heavier than he had expected but obviously nothing he couldn’t handle. Brett moved down field while Theo was examining it.  
  
“Think quick,” Brett yelled, flicking the ball at him. Theo caught it in the net without even thinking about it, eyes tracking it effortlessly. Brett jogged closer. “Wow, nice reflexes.”  
  
Theo whipped the ball back at his head, and Brett ducked with a laugh. “Think quick,” Theo mocked.  
  
He knew the moment Liam arrived, but pretended not to notice him. Instead, he focussed on the pleasure of movement, of running up and down the pitch, tackling Brett to get the ball off of him and dancing around pumping his fist as he scored.  
  
“You’re a natural,” Brett said gleefully.  
  
“I’m just good at everything,” Theo said, moving to stand over Brett and smirking down at him.  
  
“I bet,” Brett said, eyes darkening.  
  
Other guys started to filter out onto the pitch, and Theo reached a hand down to help Brett up. He took it, his hand warm in Theo’s, holding on a second too long.  
  
Liam wandered over with the rest of them, the unfriendly look back in his eye as he shoved past Theo.  
  
One step forward, two steps back.  
  
The try-outs went pretty well. While it was obvious that Theo had no idea about the rules of the game, he had athletic ability, easily holding his own against everyone else. He was quick, could tackle hard while evading tackles easily, and it earned him a place on the team. Liam and Brett also made it easily. Both of them were crazy good, and Theo found his eyes watching them appreciatively far too often, especially after an hour into the try-out when they stripped their shirts off.  
  
The hair on Liam’s chest made his mouth water, and Brett had an eight-pack. He couldn’t decide who he wanted to look at more, eyes flickering between them constantly.  
  
He jogged away to grab a drink of water from the bench, watching them run down the pitch side by side as they warmed down. Theo frowned. Did he want Liam or did he want Brett? Did he want both? Did he just want to watch?  
  
Teenage hormones were confusing. He pushed the feeling down, turning to walk towards the locker room for a shower. He had far more important things to worry about.  
  
***  
  
Nearly everyone else had left, but Liam and Brett still had not come out of the locker room. Theo walked back towards it, sticking to the long shadows caused by the setting sun.  
He paused, seeing the two boys near the entrance of the locker room. Theo hung back, watching with avid interest as Brett crowded Liam against the wall, cocky smirk firmly in place. Liam’s eyes were narrowed as he glared up at him, the blue striking even in the low light of the locker room.  
  
“You’re so tightly wound,” Brett drawled. “All that pent up anger you try to keep in all the time is just making you a ticking time bomb, Dunbar. You need to let go.”  
  
“Get away from me,” Liam said through gritted teeth, baring them in a silent snarl. Theo knew that Liam wasn’t a werewolf, but with his ferocity he would be nigh on unstoppable. Theo salivated a little at the thought. He could see why Brett loved getting Liam all riled up. His anger turned to passion would be a sight to see.  
  
“You don’t really want that,” Brett said in a low voice, moving closer, his long, lean body pressing against Liam’s.   
  
“I do,” Liam said, but the conviction was gone from his voice. It was shaky, and Theo’s eyes gleamed as he watched Liam swallow nervously, his adam’s apple bobbing. Theo wanted to lick it.  
  
Brett’s eyes were glittering now as he leaned even closer, mouth hovering just out of reach.  
  
Liam swayed towards him and Brett smirked, pulling back and walking away. He’d got what he wanted. He’d won. Theo, suppressinging his scent and heartbeat, somehow managed to escape the wolf’s detection.    
  
He hung back, watching with a contemplative expression as Liam shoved his gear into his bag, every muscle straining with tension as he forced his anger down.  
  
Liam left, and Theo watched him go. It wasn’t healthy, what he was doing, and Theo frowned as concern fluttered in his stomach.  
  
He was supposed to be looking for an in with Satomi’s pack, not worrying about teenage boys with anger issues. Why were these two dumb gays getting under his skin so much?


	2. Chapter 2

Theo stood and looked up at the main building, waiting for Brett and Liam, pondering what he had learned over the past week. As far as he could tell, Brett and Lori were the only wolves at Devenford. He’d been snooping around the school every chance he got, but apart from a coyote or two, a wendigo (he steered well clear) and what he was fairly sure was a fairy, there were no other wolves. Which meant that Brett and Lori were the ones that the Dread Doctors had sent him here to befriend.

 

Part of him felt conflicted. He knew that the Dread Doctors still had at least a year before they would be ready to begin their Ultimate Plan and this was a test, to see what he would do with the freedom they had granted him, but Brett had been nice to him. Theo was reluctant to take advantage of that. Brett flirted with him, made sure that Theo was settling in, introducing him to the other guys on the lacrosse team and practicing with him every night after school so that Theo could catch up on the rules before their first match in a few week’s time. They sat together every day at lunch, and even though Theo could tell Liam was still jealous, Brett must have said something, because he was making more of an effort to be friendly as well.

 

It disconcerted him. He had friends, people who actually liked him as a person, and it threw him for a loop.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Brett bumping into his side. “Earth to Raeken,” he teased.

 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought,” Theo said, smiling faintly before shaking his head quickly.

 

“I could see that,” Brett laughed. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“How nice you’ve been,” Theo admitted, winking at him. He was used to this cat and mouse game Brett liked to play now. Never giving in, but looking like he might at any moment. Brett grinned and Theo walked off, with the taller boy trailing after him.

 

“I could be even nicer, if you want,” Brett purred, catching up to him and slinging an arm around his shoulder like he always did. Theo shoved him away with a playful laugh.

 

“Not today, Talbot,” he said. Brett pouted, but his eyes twinkled, showing that he wasn’t really that upset. Theo rolled his eyes, swallowing down his grin.

 

“Where’s Liam today?” Theo asked.

 

“Running late,” Brett shrugged.

 

“He do that often?” Theo asked.

 

“Often enough,” Brett said. “Come on, we’ll be late too if we don’t go inside.” He held the door open for Theo, who made sure to brush against his chest as he walked through it, giving him a cocky smile. Brett stilled, and Theo’s smile turned into a grin as he walked away. Sometimes it was just too easy.

 

Theo kept checking the door through first period but Liam never entered. It was Maths, which came fairly easily to Theo but bored him. He and Liam had taken to swapping notes throughout the class. The teacher hardly ever turned away from the board, so it was simple to pass the piece of paper back and forth. Without Liam, the lesson dragged on forever.

 

He cursed himself for not getting Liam’s number so that he could text him and see if he was alright. This was Beacon Hills after all, there was a lot of trouble that he could get into.

 

Second period seemed to last forever, and by the time lunch rolled around, Theo was genuinely worried.

 

“Still no Liam?” Brett asked as Theo dropped into the seat beside him.

 

“Nope,” Theo said.

 

“Are you sulking?” Brett asked, delighted.

 

“Nope,” Theo muttered.

 

Brett laughed, pulling out his phone. He shot off a text and moments later it buzzed. He showed the screen to Theo.

 

Brett

_ Theo is lost without you, baby boy. Where are you today? _ 12:34PM

 

Liam

_ Just sick. Tell him to fuck off. _ 12:34PM

 

“Charming as always,” Theo said, some of the tension leaving his body. 

 

“He’s a real bear when he’s sick,” Brett said fondly, putting his phone back into his pocket. “Especially when he has a cold. His nose turns red, it’s adorable.”

 

“Hot,” Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“We should go see him after school, you can give him the work he missed and we can cheer him up a bit,” Brett suggested.

 

“Would he really want us just rocking up at his house?” Theo asked skeptically.

 

“Liam hates being stuck in bed, he’ll be glad to see us,” Brett said confidently. 

 

“Ok then,” Theo shrugged. His only companions growing up had been three crazy scientists and their disposable experiments. Brett would have more of an idea of what was socially acceptable than what he ever would.

 

After school, Theo waited in the parking lot for Brett, leaning against his truck.

 

“Hey,” Lori said, walking up to him, watching him with those knowing blue eyes of hers again.

 

“Are you here to warn me off again?” Theo asked, crossing his arms.

 

“No,” Lori said simply, tilting her head as she studied him. “You seem to be handling yourself just fine.”

 

“Right,” Theo said, staring at her. “Can I do something to help you?”

 

“Nope,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“Then why are you here?” He asked. She shrugged.

 

“Hey Lori,” Brett said, looking between them as he approached.

 

“Brett, there you are,” she said, smiling sunnily at him.

 

“Here I am,” Brett agreed. They stared at each other, and Theo studied them, looking from one to the other. Was there a rule book somewhere that explained why born wolves were weirder than bitten ones?

 

“Well, this has been fun,” Theo said sarcastically.

 

“Very,” Lori agreed. “See you later, Brett?”

 

“Yeah, Theo will drop me home,” Brett smiled.

 

“I will?” Theo asked. Brett raised an eyebrow at him. “I will,” Theo nodded.

 

Lori walked off without a word.

 

“Shall we?” Brett asked, walking around his truck and opening the passenger door.

 

Theo climbed into driver’s side, starting the truck and turning to look at Brett.

 

“Your sister is a bit weird, dude,” Theo said.

 

“My sister is a lot weird,” Brett said cheerfully. Theo shook his head, pulling on his seat belt before pulling out of the car park.

 

Brett directed him to Liam’s house. It was only a few streets away, explaining why Liam walked to school more often than not. They pulled up out the front, walking to the front door, Brett knocking.

 

The door opened, an attractive woman with brown hair and blue eyes opening the door.

 

“Brett, how are you?” She asked, smiling up at him.

 

“Good to see you, Mrs Geyer,” Brett said, laying the charm on thick, grinning at her. “How are you?”

 

“Very good, thank you. And who is this?” She asked.

 

“Theo,” Brett said. “He’s new. We’ve taken him under our wing.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Theo said politely, holding out his hand. She took it, blushing slightly as he leaned down to kiss it.

 

Brett laughed, shoving him away. “Leave her alone, Casanova.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you too, Theo,” she said, ushering them inside. “Liam’s upstairs in his room, but I’m sure you knew that.”

 

“We thought we’d drop by and bring the work he missed,” Brett explained. “Theo’s in all of his classes.”

 

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” she said, beaming at Theo. “I hope Liam is being friendly.”

 

“Sometimes,” Theo admitted, his eyes dancing with mirth.

 

“Sounds like Liam,” she sighed. “Head on up boys.”

 

“Thanks,” Brett said, giving her one last smile as he led Theo upstairs, opening Liam’s door without knocking. “Your prayers have been answered,” he announced, striding into the room and throwing open the curtains, flooding the room with light.

 

“Ugh, fuck off,” Liam groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

 

“Baby boy, aren’t you happy to see us?” Brett crooned, sitting down on the side of his bed and tugging at the blanket held tightly in Liam’s fist.

 

“I feel like death and I look like shit, why would I want to see you?” Liam asked, his voice sounding hoarse

 

Theo placed the notes he had taken during the day on Liam’s desk, claiming the chair and spinning around in it idly while Brett tried to convince Liam to leave his blanket burrito.

 

“You can bring the blanket if you want,” Brett said. “But you’re leaving this room. It smells gross.”

 

“That’s cause I smell gross,” Liam pointed out, but he was starting to peek out from beneath the blanket, his hair mussed.

 

“Have a shower then,” Brett said impatiently.

 

With an aggrieved sigh, Liam threw the blanket off. He grabbed some clean clothes and slammed his bathroom door shut behind him.

 

“Thank goodness for that,” Brett muttered, stripping down Liam’s bed and throwing the sheets into the hall. He opened the window, turning on the fan as well so that the sickly smell in the room started to air out. Mrs Geyer walked in.

 

“Did I hear the shower start?” She asked, carrying a fresh set of sheets in her hands.

 

“Yep,” Brett said.

 

“You’re a saint,” she sighed happily. “I’ve been trying to convince him to take one all day. It always helps but getting him out of bed is impossible.”

 

“He didn’t want to smell gross in front of Theo,” Brett snickered, helping her place the bottom sheet on the bed.

 

“Is that right?” She asked. Theo blushed, twirling away. Both of them laughed.

 

Thankfully, he was saved from responding by Liam opening the door, a stony look on his face as he watched his best friend and his mother make his bed. Theo’s eyes swept over him, taking in the still wet hair, the comfy grey sweatpants and the lack of a shirt. In Liam’s room, seeing him without a shirt was just too much. He wanted to guide the other two out and shut the door in their face so that he could coax Liam into bed and do unspeakable things to him.

 

He shut down on that thought before Brett could smell the lust leaking from him, glad now that he was sitting right by the open window.

 

“Are you feeling a bit better, sweetie?” Mrs Geyer asked.

 

“I guess,” Liam admitted. He stomped over to his bed, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around himself, glaring at all of them mulishly. Theo wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that his chest was now covered.

 

“Alright, well I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” she said, smiling at the three of them as she walked back out, gently closing the door behind her.

 

Brett flopped down onto the bed beside Liam.

 

“You smell way better now,” he said cheerfully. “Theo doesn’t think you’re gross anymore.”

 

“I don’t care what Theo thinks,” Liam scowled.

 

“Sure, you don’t,” Brett said, winking at Theo, who rolled his eyes. Liam scoffed, but he smelled nervous. Theo looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him, but Liam looked away.

 

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” He asked.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Brett smiled. “Want me to put it on?”

 

“Please,” Liam said. “I still feel achy.”

 

Brett kissed his cheek and Liam ducked his head, blushing. The taller boy smirked as he got off the bed, moving over to the TV and Liam’s fairly comprehensive DVD collection.

 

“The usual?” He asked.

 

“Yep,” Liam said.

 

“Classic or the new one?” Brett asked.

 

Liam considered this. “The new one.”

 

Brett nodded, opening up a DVD case and placing it in the DVD player. He threw the remote to Liam while he moved over to the window, brushing past Theo to pull it closed and shut the curtains.

 

“Come on, Raeken,” Brett said, giving him a light shove. “Join us.”

 

Theo glanced at Liam, sitting in the middle of the bed, and up at Brett. 

 

“I’m fine here.”

 

“He doesn’t bite,” Brett smirked. “Well, unless you ask really nicely.”

 

“Just get over here,” Liam scowled. “He won’t leave you alone until you do, and I want to watch the movie.”

 

Theo sighed, but got up, sliding onto the bed beside Liam and lying back against his pillows. Liam’s scent overwhelmed him almost immediately, the exact reason he hadn’t wanted to get onto it in the first place. At this rate, he’d never get the boy's scent out of his nose. His wolf stirred with interest in his chest, wanting to roll around in the nice smell, coating his fur in it.

 

Brett moved to the other side and the bed dipped as he sat down, making Theo roll into Liam’s side. Before he could move away, Brett snuggled in, grabbing his arm so that he couldn’t move.

 

“You can start it now,” Brett smirked at Theo, enjoying how uncomfortable he looked.

 

“Finally,” Liam muttered, pressing play. He settled back, sighing as he wriggled down between the two boys, rearranging their arms until he was comfortable. He still smelled a bit nervous, but there was contentment as well, so Theo resigned himself to the fact that he was spending at least the next hour and a half in a puppy pile with Liam and Brett.

 

After a few minutes, Theo was confused. He had expected action, but this seemed to be a musical of some kind.

 

“What on Earth is this?” He asked.

 

“Wait,” Liam said, picking up the remote and pausing the movie, looking down at him with side eyes. “You’ve never seen Beauty and the Beast?”

 

“Should I have?” Theo asked nervously.

 

The Dread Doctors had made him take a crash course of sorts into things that teenage boys liked; music, sports, action movies. There had been no singing.

 

“What kind of messed up childhood did you have, dude?” Liam asked. “This is a classic. Every kid ever has seen this movie. It’s Disney, for god’s sake.”

 

“I didn’t really watch movies much as a kid,” Theo shrugged.

 

“So weird,” Liam muttered, shaking his head. “Have you seen any of the others?”

 

“Nope,” Theo admitted.

 

“There are many, many movies in your near future,” Liam informed him. “It is my solemn duty to educate you in fun.”

 

“Joy,” Theo said. Liam smirked, and it was the closest thing to a smile he had cracked since they walked in, so Theo relaxed, counting it as a win. Who cares if he had to sit through a few kids movies if it made Liam happy?

 

“Can we continue the movie now?” Brett asked. “I love this next bit.”

 

“When Belle tells Gaston to jog on?” Liam snickered.

 

“She’s so sassy,” Brett grinned. “Belle’s my girl.”

 

Liam shook his head, snuggling back down and pressing play again. Theo rested his head on his shoulder, smiling faintly as the two boys recited all of the lines, enjoying himself for the first time in a very long time.

 

He watched the movie, entranced. Idly, he wondered if the person who had created the story had based the Beast on a partially-shifted werewolf. Or even on the real Beast, the horrific monster that the Dread Doctors were trying to resurrect. It had hunted through France, so it was certainly possible, though the story had clearly been altered significantly and somehow turned into a love story.

 

When it ended, Theo moved away and stretched, his back popping. He had discarded his jacket and tie partway through the movie, kicking off his shoes as well to get comfortable, and his shirt rode up slightly, showing a hint of tanned skin. Liam gasped quietly, but Theo ignored him, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh.

 

“That was good,” he admitted.

 

“You liked it then?” Brett asked.

 

“Yeah, though I didn’t expect to,” Theo said, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow so that he could see Brett.

 

“It’s Liam’s go-to movie when he’s sick,” Brett said. “Always cheers him up. Well that, and my amazing company of course.”

 

“Of course,” Theo agreed.

 

“Ugh, go flirt somewhere else,” Liam said, pulling his pillow out from underneath him and hitting Brett in the face with it. To do so, he had let the blanket fall away, and Theo swallowed as he was suddenly presented with Liam’s naked back, his eyes tracking over his shoulders and arms and down to his narrow waist.

 

“Jealous, baby boy?” Brett laughed.

 

“No,” Liam growled.

 

“Sounded like a lie to me,” Brett teased. Theo had heard the skip in Liam’s heart, and knew that he was lying as well.

 

“Leave me alone,” Liam pouted. “I’m sick.”

 

“You’re fine,” Brett said. “You had a shower and you watched your feel-good movie. As soon as you eat your chicken noodle soup, you’ll be golden.”

 

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t know me so well,” Liam complained, throwing himself back onto the bed.

 

Brett turned onto his side as well, smiling down at him fondly. “I knew you loved me,” he said, preening.

 

Liam’s heart flipped again, and Theo felt like a voyeur all of a sudden. He should feel jealous, but instead his heart ached, wanting both of them to look at him the way they were looking at each other, eyes soft. Liam smiled, a real, genuine smile that made Theo melt. He looked so heartbreakingly handsome like that, and Theo found it impossible to look away, even as he felt Brett’s eyes burning into the side of his face. Liam turned as well, looking up at him, and Theo drowned in the blue of his eyes and the inviting curve of his mouth.

 

Oh no, he thought, a deep panic setting in, I’ve caught feelings.

 

A throat cleared, and all three of them whipped their heads around, surprised to find Liam’s mum standing at the door, holding a tray with three steaming bowls of soup. Theo hadn’t even heard her open the door.

 

Theo slid back from Liam, feeling like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He hadn’t even been doing anything wrong, he’d just been looking.

 

But looking was bad enough.

 

She bustled in, handing them the bowls and a spoon and placing a plate of toast at the end of the bed. She left, returning again a minute later with three glasses of water, which she placed on the bedside table.

 

“Anything else?” She asked, smiling at Liam.

 

“Nope, thanks mum,” he smiled gratefully.

 

“It’s nice to see you looking happier,” she said, eyes flicking between her son and Theo, making both of them blush and look away. She glanced at Brett, who winked at her. “Well, enjoy.”

 

This time when she left, the door stayed open.

 

Brett laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo had driven Brett home in contemplative silence. Seeing Liam all grouchy and then soft and cuddly was patently unfair. Brett must have known exactly what he was doing. He was angling for something, and Theo was starting to realise that maybe Brett wanted to have his cake and eat it too, and Theo wasn’t sure if he objected.

He waved to Brett as he walked up the path to his house, driving away with a shake of his head. Had it really only been a week since he had met these two? It felt like years.

There was a hum in the air as he pulled up to his house. Each step closer made his shoulders tighten with tension, anger simmering below the surface. He unlocked the door, and sure enough, found the Dread Doctors standing in his kitchen, rattling and looking imposing.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Theo asked, arrogant mask perfectly in place.

“Progress?” One of them asked, tilting their head as they considered him.

“I’ve met the wolves and I’m working on getting an in on their pack,” Theo shrugged, pushing past him and stalking to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. They all turned to stare at him, their scientific gazes putting him on edge.

It was like they were always measuring, quantifying, and finding him wanting. Isn’t that why they kept trying to make new chimeras? Surely if he was what they needed, they would have stopped by now? The knowledge that he was expendable to them was never far from his mind.

“We need results,” said the one closest to the door. Theo glared at her.

“If I move too quickly they’ll get suspicious. They don’t know me at all. I keep telling you I should have tried with Scott’s pack first,” Theo pointed out, taking a sip of his water.

“We cannot draw the attention of the alpha,” said the third one. With a crackle and a high-pitched whine that made Theo clench his teeth, wincing, they were gone.

“Good riddance,” he muttered.

He walked into his room and slammed the door shut, sitting at his desk as he booted up his laptop. Gone was the confusion of feelings that had been thrumming through him as he drove home. Replacing it was a clinical, logical thought process. How could he get what he wanted? What did he need to do?

Theo searched the internet for hours, his not-insignificant intelligence turned to the task of examining and discarding multiple options, laying out a detailed plan with multiple escape routes. He looked at the plan from every possible angle, considering everything that could possibly go wrong and planning for them. By the time he finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, he felt a lot more confident that he’d make it out of this mess alive.

***

The weekend passed quickly and before he knew it, Monday morning rolled around. He timed his drive to school perfectly, driving past Liam’s house just as he stepped out onto the footpath.

“Hey,” he said, rolling down the window. “Want a lift?”

Liam glanced at him, surprised. “Yeah, sure.”

He got in and Theo gave him a friendly smile. “Are you feeling better?”

“Loads,” Liam nodded. “Thanks for the homework.”

“Brett would have collected it anyway,” Theo shrugged, pulling back out onto the road.

“Yeah, but you still did it, so it counts,” Liam smirked.

“Well in that case you’re welcome,” Theo rolled his eyes. Liam laughed.

“Good weekend?” Liam asked. He was hyper aware of Liam’s eyes on him, on the curiousity and interest that leaked from his pores. The tension that had sizzled between them on Friday night had returned, thickening the air. Theo resisted the urge to roll down the window.

“Not too bad,” he said. “Just did some work and bummed around the house. How about you?”

“Yeah good,” Liam said. “I hung out with Brett Saturday night. Went to go and watch a movie. We would have invited you but neither of us has your number.” He waited expectantly.

Theo glanced at him. “Is that your way of asking for it?”

“Could be,” Liam smirked.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and passed it to Liam. “Put your number in.”

Liam smiled and took it from him, playing around with it for a minute. His phone rang as he sent himself Theo’s number and then he handed it back. “Thanks,” he said.

Theo tucked it away in his pocket without looking at it. “No problem.”

He pulled into school and parked near the lacrosse field again. He and Liam walked into school together, finding Brett leaning against Theo’s locker.

“There’s my favourite boys,” Brett grinned, winking at Theo.

Liam rolled his eyes and kept walking to his own locker. Brett pouted after him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Theo asked as Brett moved aside and allowed him to open his locker.

“This is how it goes with Liam,” Brett sighed. “He was friendly on the weekend so now he feels like he has to back off and put me in my place.”

“I don’t understand your relationship at all,” Theo said, putting all of his books in his locker and just picking out the ones he needed for First Period.

“That makes two of us,” Brett said, walking beside him down the hallway. Surprisingly, Liam was actually waiting for them, watching them with shuttered eyes. The stink of jealousy was self-evident, however.

“Finally,” Liam growled, whirling on his heel and stalking off down the corridor. Theo shook his head and followed.

Brett waved goodbye as they reached Biology and Theo sat down next to Liam, unpacking his things. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Liam snapped. He didn’t look at him, staring down at his books with a mullish look on his face.

“You were being really friendly and now you’re not,” Theo pointed out. “That’s hardly nothing.”

Liam being pissed at him did not fit in well with his plans. He needed to fix it.

“You really want to do this now?” Liam hissed, a slight hand gesture indicating the students around them.

“At the break then,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Fine,” Liam said, frowning as he looked pointedly at the front of the class.

Theo was distracted by Liam’s emotions the whole lesson. He was more used to the intensity now and could dull his senses enough to cope, but it was such a dizzying array that it took him a while to categorise them. Anger, frustration, lust, confusion, shame, anger again, a constant loop as Liam’s mind ran in circles. He could almost see the thoughts laid bare in front of him. He was angry with them, or maybe with himself. He was frustrated and confused because he didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted them but it made him feel ashamed, like he didn’t think he should.

Liam was in the closet. Suddenly his behaviour made a lot more sense.

“Come on,” Liam muttered as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Theo followed him out onto the oval to the same tree that Theo had leaned against on his first day. Liam sat down with a huff, Theo sitting down a bit more carefully beside him.

“You know,” Theo said tentatively when it was clear that Liam wasn’t going to be the one to start the conversation, “it’s alright that you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay,” Liam said, frowning at him.

“Sure, you’re not,” Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “You flirt with Brett because you’re straight.”

“Actually, I’m bisexual,” Liam said with an offended sniff. “And I resent your assumption that I’m conflicted about my sexuality.”

“Okay, then what’s with the cold shoulder?” Theo asked.

The shame returned. “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Theo crooned. Even if he hadn’t heard the skip in Liam’s heartbeat, it was obvious from the way he blushed and averted his eyes that something more was going on.

He leaned closer, smirking at the way Liam’s heart raced as he glanced up at him.

“Stop,” Liam whispered. It was the same tone of voice he’d used when he’d been asking Brett to stop in the locker room. Like he actually meant don’t stop.

So Theo didn’t stop, sliding a hand under Liam’s chin and tilting it up, hovering over Liam’s lips, watching Liam’s reaction and waiting for a sign that he wanted him to continue.

Liam gave a breathy sigh and closed the gap, his lips pressing softly against Theo’s, his hands sliding up Theo’s chest to grip his sweater and hold him close.

His eyes fluttered closed as he moved his lips over Liam’s, feeling how rough they were, chapped from how much he bit them. The lust took the forefront as Liam kissed him enthusiastically, sighing into his mouth as Theo deepened this kiss, tasting him, stroking Liam’s tongue with his, excitement and pleasure roaring through his veins.

“Not what I expected to find you two doing,” Brett said from above them, amused.

Liam pulled away immediately and gaped up at Brett, the shame returning. Theo stared at him, trying to figure it out.

“Brett, it’s not what it looked like,” Liam stuttered, his expression pained. The shame swirled with panic and anger.

“It looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Brett said, his eyes glittering as he flopped down in front of them, leaning back on his hands as he looked from Liam to Theo. “Don’t mind me, carry on.”

“What?” Liam asked, mouth dropping open.

“It was hot,” Brett shrugged. “Kiss him again.”

“You don’t… mind?” Liam pressed. He smelt confused now, and realisation dawned. He wanted Theo, but he also wanted Brett. Clearly, despite the tension on Friday night, he hadn’t realised that the two of them were lovesick puppies, completely gone on him.

“Why would I mind?” Brett asked, the amusement back again.

“I thought you liked me,” Liam said in a small voice, shrinking back, only just realising that his hands were still tangled in Theo’s sweater. He dropped them and Theo pouted.

“I do,” Brett nodded, tilting his head. It looked like he was going to force Liam to get it all out into the open. Theo smirked at the deviousness of it. He glanced at Theo and gave him a puzzled frown.

“What?” Theo asked.

“Dunno,” Brett said, leaning closer to him, a wariness in his eyes that Theo didn’t like the look of. The smirk dropped from his face, a slate wiped clean, but Brett’s frown only deepened.

“What are you doing?” Liam hissed. Both of them glanced at him and then back at each other, realising how close their faces were.

“You were having such a good time,” Brett grinned, back to his usual self. “I thought I’d see if Theo was as good a kisser as he looks.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Liam growled. “You say you like me and then you’re gonna kiss him?”

“I can’t like both of you?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow.

This seemed to stun Liam, his eyes widening. Brett laughed and turned back to Theo, crawling into his lap and kissing him softly, sensually easing his lips apart and stroking his tongue maddeningly slow. Theo hummed into his mouth, chasing his lips as Brett pulled away.

They kissed so differently. Liam was unsure, tentative at first and then passionate, like a lit match, whereas Brett was embers, simmering but no less hot than the sparks he felt kissing Liam. He licked his lips, staring up at Brett, eyes dark with need.

Brett looked pleased, pressing one last kiss to his mouth before turning and pinning Liam in place with his molten silver eyes. Theo turned to look at him as well.

“The two of you disgust me,” Liam snarled, his panic and confusion an ugly cloud around him, suffocating the lust.

“No we don’t,” Brett said gently. “Come here.”

“Why?” Liam asked, the pained expression on his face making Theo’s heart clench in his chest. He truly didn’t understand. Theo tried to remember that Liam didn’t have the same advantages that he and Brett did. He didn’t know what they were feeling all the time, or hear how fast their hearts were beating when they were near him. He didn’t know how much the two of them were in tune with every breath he took, naturally copying him, their bodies moving in tandem with his.

“I want to kiss you,” Brett said simply.

“But you just kissed Theo,” Liam pointed out.

“So did you,” Brett said. “And now I want to kiss you.”

“But-” Liam said, trailing off. He chewed on his lower lip, looking uncertain.

“I’m going to be very clear here,” Brett said quietly. “I like you, I like Theo, Theo likes us both a great deal if the erection pressing against my stomach is any indication, and I’m pretty sure you like us too.”

Liam’s eyes dropped down to where Brett and Theo were pressed together and then up at Theo’s face.

“He’s right,” Theo shrugged, smiling at him.

“You like me?” Liam asked tentatively. The hope was so thick that Theo almost choked on it.

“Yes, I like you,” he said.

“And you like me?” Liam turned to Brett.

“I think that’s obvious,” Brett rolled his eyes. “Liam, I’ve literally been flirting with you for over a year now.”

“You flirt with everyone,” Liam muttered.

“No, I don’t,” Brett said. “Only you.”

“And Theo,” Liam pointed out.

“Well, yes,” Brett admitted. “Because you react to him, and he’s really hot, and he’s got a really big dick.”

“Brett,” Theo growled, pushing him away. The taller boy smirked up at him from where he lay in the grass.

“Just calling it how I feel it, sweetheart,” he smirked.

“Asshole,” Theo rolled his eyes, bringing his legs up to hide his erection. In his defense, he’d never kissed anyone before, and now he’d kissed two guys within minutes of each other. Being a real teenager was a rollercoaster.

Liam was still chewing on his lip as they turned back to him. Brett grabbed him and pulled him on top of him, making him squeak with surprise.

“We both want to date you, in case that wasn’t clear,” Brett said, leaning up on his elbows and kissing Liam’s cheek gently.

“I don’t know how I feel about that,” Liam admitted.

“We can figure it out as we go,” Brett said. He looked vulnerable as he reached up, smoothing a hand through Liam’s hair.

“Okay,” Liam whispered, leaning down.

With how soft they were being with each other, Theo had expected them to kiss that way as well. And maybe they had for a second, but as soon as their tongues brushed they were nearly devouring each other, passion flaring, white hot, the lust blinding him to everything else. Theo panted as he watched them, his cock throbbing in his pants.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, pressing a palm to it, trying to ease some of the pressure.

Liam pulled away, as the bell rang, signalling the start of the next period and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

“I better go to class,” he said, clearing his throat when his voice came out hoarse.

“I’ll um, meet you there,” Theo said, indicating his lap. Liam blushed a little but nodded, grabbing his bag and walking away.

Brett watched him go and got up as well. “Come on,” he said, offering Theo his hand. Theo took it and grabbed his bag, following Brett as he lead him into a disabled toilet. Brett locked the door and then shoved him against the wall, kissing him, hand slipping down and unzipping his pants, gripping his cock.

“What?” Theo mumbled, trying to push him away, but Brett used his wolf strength to keep him pinned.

He looked into Brett’s narrowed eyes, intelligence shining in them. Theo’s heart sunk, realising that he’d made a mistake. He’d underestimated him, buying into the cocky act. Brett had been circling him just as surely as he had been doing to him.

“What are you?” Brett asked. “I can never seem to catch your scent, but there’s no way you’re human.”

Theo’s mind raced, trying to decide how to play this. He could control his scent, his chemo-signals, hell, even his heart beat, but Brett’s proximity and the hand pumping his cock was making his head swim.

“What do you think I am?” He asked, dropping his gaze. He was shook, his guard wavering, and his eyes would give too much away. Brett growled, eyes flashing gold, hand firmly tilting Theo’s face up. Theo looked to the side, fighting against his hold.

“You’re deflecting,” Brett said in a low voice, the threat clear. The pleasure was fogging his mind and he panted, not trusting himself to open up his mouth.

Brett nosed along his neck, scenting him, growling in frustration as he got nothing. Theo squirmed, feeling vulnerable, not a feeling that he was used to at all.

He could feel Brett’s fangs grazing his neck and he moaned, thrashing in Brett’s hold as he coated his hand with cum.

“I don’t care what you’re up to, but if Liam ends up hurt, it won’t end well for you,” Brett vowed, stepping back and letting him go. Theo didn’t wait for him to change his mind, cursing his own stupid arrogance as he tucked his cock inside his pants before unlocking the door and stalking away.

“Fuck,” he whispered, walking straight past the classroom and into the car park, climbing into his truck and leaning his head against the steering wheel. He was so fucked.

***

Lunch was awkward. Tension sizzled between Theo and Brett and Liam was oblivious, giving them both shy smiles as he slipped down next to Brett. Brett put his arm around him, eyes dark as he gave Theo a challenging look.

“You didn’t make it to Second Period,” Liam pointed out, biting his lip as he looked at Theo.

“No,” Theo said. “I um, went out and sat in my truck, tried to cool off a bit.”

Liam blushed and despite how miserable he was feeling, he couldn’t help but smile. He was just too cute. Brett’s glare softened a little.

“Did kissing us affect you that much?” Liam asked quietly, blushing deeper as he looked around, making sure that no one had overheard.

“Well, I’d never kissed anyone before,” Theo admitted, looking embarrassed. His eyes flicked to Brett’s, who looked surprised. Both of them looked down at Brett’s hand. Theo could still smell his cum and he flushed.

“That’s adorable,” Brett smirked. “First kiss, first-”

“First anything,” Theo interrupted.

“Did I miss something?” Liam asked, perceptive for once.

Brett grinned at Theo as he bent down and whispered in Liam’s ear. “I gave Theo a hand job in the bathroom.”

Human ears wouldn’t have been able to hear him, but of course Theo heard him loud and clear. Brett winked as Liam gaped at him. Clearly, he’d decided on a different tact. Theo was impressed, even though he knew how monumentally fucked he was. Brett was persuasive, charming, and hot like burning. He’d have the truth out of him within a week.

Theo poked at his lunch with a sigh. He’d had to revisit the plan after school.


	4. Chapter 4

The plan, it turned out, was avoidance. He was polite and friendly, but distant. Charming, without being overly personal. However, both boys seemed determined to crack that facade.

Studying with Liam became a regular thing and Theo took quiet pleasure in teaching Liam. Despite what his Biology teacher said, Liam was actually pretty smart, and once Theo broke down the concepts for him in simple-to-understand language, more often than not Liam was able to grasp it. The problem, they had discovered, was the language. If Liam didn’t understand what all of the key terms meant, what hope did he have? No wonder he’d been struggling so much.

And then Liam would help him with History. Theo wasn’t that bad at History, really. He just found it boring. But somehow Liam made it come to life, his passion sort of intoxicating. More often than not he just stared at Liam, letting his voice wash over him, admiring the light dancing in his blue eyes as he talked about this battle or that.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Liam asked dryly.

“Nope,” Theo smiled. “Just watching you.”

Liam blushed, looking down at the History textbook opened in front of him.

Nothing more had happened between them since the kiss out on the oval on Monday. It was now Friday, and Theo was proud of himself for keeping his hands and lips to himself. It hadn’t been easy, especially with Liam’s heightened emotions. There was a constant scent of need and frustration around him now, and it was driving Theo crazy with desire. The fact that he’d yet to so much as hold Liam’s hand was a miracle, honestly.

And he had nothing on Brett, nothing. The lanky boy was doing everything in his power to make Theo break. Stripping off at lacrosse practice. Licking his lips. Brushing up against him. Reaching over to touch his hand. Worse than that, he was touching Liam as well. Watching Theo as he leaned down and whispered in Liam’s ear. Linking their fingers together as they walked down the hall. Throwing an arm around him as they sat next to each other.

 _This could be yours_ , his eyes seemed to say, _if you just tell me what’s going on._

Theo had no idea what to do. He wanted them, wanted everything they were offering, but it just didn’t fit in with The Plan. He was a chimera, weak, packless. He needed power if he was going to survive. And Brett and Liam, gorgeous and tempting as they were, couldn’t give him that.

Glancing at the clock, Theo was relieved to see that it was nearly the end of the day. Just twenty more minutes and he could bail. Two whole days with no intoxicating and distracting boys.

“Hey,” Brett said, sliding into the chair next to Theo. Both boys looked at him, surprised. Theo, because Brett always sat next to Liam. And Liam, because Brett was definitely supposed to be in English.

“Are you skipping class?” Liam asked, shocked. Brett _never_ skipped class.

“Nah, we got let out early,” Brett said dismissively. Theo frowned. What kind of teacher let a class out twenty minutes early?

“Why?” Liam pressed.

“Who cares?” Brett shrugged. “What are you two up to?”

“I was trying to help Theo with History,” Liam rolled his eyes. “But he wasn’t paying attention.”

Brett looked at him knowingly. “Little distracted there, Raeken?”

Theo blushed, glancing away. Liam smelled smug. Theo sighed.

“We all set for tonight?” Brett asked, taking pity on him.

“Tonight?” Theo asked, looking confused.

“The sleepover,” Liam prompted.

“What sleepover?” Theo asked, dread sinking in his chest.

Liam turned to Brett. “I thought you were inviting him?”

“I thought you were,” Brett shrugged.

“Shit,” Liam said, whipping back to Theo. “So umm, we’re having a sleepover at Brett’s place tonight. Wanna join?”

“Oh,” Theo said, floundering, desperately trying to think of an excuse. He could not, under any circumstances, sleep in the same room as Liam and Brett. His willpower was not that strong.

***

“Well, isn’t this cosy,” Brett grinned, snuggling in between Liam and Theo on his large bed. In front of them, the television was playing another Disney movie, this time _The Lion King_ , and all three boys were in sweats and shirts, a bowl of popcorn resting on Brett’s lap.

Theo glanced at him, giving him a sour look. Neither of them had accepted no for an answer, and so now here he was, trapped on a big comfortable bed with two gorgeous boys. Sometimes life fucking sucked.

Brett just winked at him, silver eyes dancing with mirth. _He knows exactly what he’s doing_ , Theo thought with a scowl.

“Focus on the movie,” Liam said, frowning at them. His hand was digging around in the popcorn bowl and Brett’s eyes went dark as he looked down at him. Theo could smell Brett’s arousal, and bit back a curse, watching as Liam licked salt and butter from his fingers, oblivious to the two boys watching him, caught up in the movie once more. Theo, however, found Liam far more interesting. As soon as he’d figured out that it was just a cartoon version of Hamlet he’d grown bored. The songs were okay, he guessed, but he already knew how it would end.

Liam reached for another handful of popcorn, still staring intently at the screen. It was getting tense, hyenas singing and marching while Scar stood over them looking evil and Liam munched on the popcorn absently, again licking his fingers clean before reaching for another handful. It was the sweetest sort of torture, and Theo was completely unable to tear his eyes away.

Brett shifted, the salty scent of his arousal filling the room. Liam’s gaze was drawn by the movement, and he turned, finger still in his mouth, taking in both of them looking at him with hungry eyes. He pulled it out, and Brett licked his lips.

The movie was forgotten, Liam giving a low moan as he sucked the next finger into his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut. Theo was entirely focussed on Liam’s plump lips wrapped around his finger, the digit slick with spit as he slid it out of his mouth. His tongue flicked at them, eyes lidded as he looked between them, searching out every last bit of salt.

He let his fingers drop and Brett passed Theo the popcorn before turning and pinning Liam to the mattress and licking into his mouth. Theo put the popcorn on the bedside table, watching intently as Liam wrapped himself around Brett, fingers tangled in his hair as he held him close, leaning up into his kisses, moaning eagerly.

Theo’s ironclad control was weakening by the second, tendrils of lust leaking from his body. Brett turned to look at him, smug satisfaction clear on his face as Liam attacked his neck, licking and biting the flesh as Brett held Theo’s gaze. Eventually, Liam stopped to look at Theo as well, his bedroom eyes beckoning him closer.

He wavered, weakness filling him. He _wanted_ them.

Liam whispering his name was all it took, and Theo closed his eyes as he took in a deep, shuddering breath. Their combined scents overwhelmed him, and he melted into the mattress, letting go. Brett knew the second he had him, a low growl leaving his body as he pulled Theo closer until he was alongside Liam, with the taller boy straddling one of each of their legs, looming over him.

Brett waited for Theo to open his eyes, caressing his cheek as he closed the distance between them, kissing him, holding him still as he dipped his tongue into his mouth, humming at his taste. Theo kissed him back, hand tangled in Brett’s shirt, biting back the needy whine building in his throat.

The thigh between his legs rubbed against his aching cock, and Theo arched into the contact, sighing into Brett’s mouth. Brett smiled, kissing down his jaw and sucking at his neck. Theo turned his head, letting him do as he wished, gazing into the bright blue of Liam’s eyes.

Leaning closer, Liam captured his lips, and Theo was overcome by the sizzling feel of Liam’s mouth on his, as well as Brett biting into his neck, not holding back on the fangs. Theo could smell blood, could feel them piercing the skin of his neck, and moaned, hips bucking as the pain fanned the flames of his pleasure.

Brett pulled back, licking the blood from his lips, giving another growl as he watched the skin heal right in front of his eyes. Theo was far too distracted to try and withhold his healing, his tongue tangled with Liam’s, rubbing his cock against Brett’s muscular thigh, seeking friction.

He’d never felt anything that compared to this.

Theo broke the kiss with Liam, finding Brett staring at his neck, a troubled look in his eyes. They flicked up to meet his gaze and Theo bit his lip, anxiety filling him. God, this was a terrible idea.

Brett lifted up the collar of Theo’s shirt, wiping the blood off his skin, eyes accusing him. He was pulled down by Liam into another kiss, and Theo watched them, feeling like an intruder. Some of his misery must have escaped him because Brett glanced at him, eyes softening.

“Later,” he whispered beneath his breath, waiting for Theo’s imperceptible nod. Once he had it, he kissed Theo again, every movement of his lips a question that Theo desperately wanted to answer.

Whatever slim loyalty he held for the Dread Doctors disappeared under Brett’s lips, under Liam’s searching fingers entwined with his. He was so fucked.

***

They didn’t end up doing more than kissing, though Theo could tell that Liam and Brett really wanted to. Both of them could read his reluctance, though and kept the kisses light and exploratory, their hands above their waists. Each of them had taken a shower though, a little too long to disguise what they were up to.

He lay in Brett’s bed long after the two of them fell asleep, staring at the ceiling. The Dread Doctors would take one look at him and know the shift of his loyalty and he would probably be killed, or worse, locked in the lab again as they experimented on him and tried to fix whatever they decided was wrong with him. Too much humanity, probably, and not enough ruthlessness.

Theo turned his head, looking at the softness of Brett’s face as he slept. No, definitely not ruthless enough. His disguise had been pierced by two pairs of lovely blue eyes within a mere two weeks.

With a disgruntled sigh, he snuggled closer to Brett, taking some small comfort from the rise and fall of his chest. He’d have to tell Brett everything, and soon. His pack was in danger.

***

Liam was an excitable puppy when he woke up, bouncing around as the three of them made breakfast. Theo watched him with a fond smile as he leaned against the kitchen bench. He’d already made several stacks of toast to go along with the eggs Brett was cooking, so now he just basked in the light atmosphere of Liam’s happiness.

“Morning,” Lori grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen and grabbing juice from the fridge, pouring herself a glass. “We’re nearly out of food,” she observed, peering inside it as she shoved the carton back inside.

“Yeah, Satomi said she’d come by today to take us shopping,” Brett said casually.

Theo froze. The alpha, coming here? When?

Brett raised an eyebrow at him, having not missed his minor panic attack.

“Cool, I’ll go with her, if you make up the list,” Lori offered.

“Yeah, thanks,” Brett said, still staring at Theo.

“That’s your aunt, right?” Liam asked curiously. “The one who looks after you?”

“Yes,” Brett said, glancing down at him. “She took us in after our parents… died.” The pregnant pause told Theo that it probably hadn’t been by natural causes. Liam frowned, cuddling into Brett’s side, pressing a kiss to his chest. Brett ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, pup, it was a long time ago.”

“Still,” Liam grumbled, batting his hand away. “It’s sad.”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed quietly. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Brett nodded, and the topic was closed. They sat down to eat, the silence stretching on, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. They did the dishes together, and soon the three of them were back in Brett’s room, watching another movie.

Theo heard the keys in the door and tried to swallow down his trepidation. Footsteps sounded and soon an older woman was standing at Brett’s door, her eyes assessing each of them in turn.

“Satomi,” Brett said, smiling at her. She nodded at him, looking at Liam and then she turned, eyes narrowing as she looked at Theo. Her nostrils flared, and Theo fought back the urge to bare his neck in submission. She saw the twitch though, knew what it meant. An eyebrow rose up, and she looked back at Brett, a clear question in her eyes.

_Who is this and why is he in my territory?_

“These are my friends,” Brett said, eyes flicking to Liam. “Liam, and Theo. They both go to my school.”

She looked at Liam, nodding slightly at the implication. Human.

“Nice to meet you,” she said politely. “My name is Satomi.”

Her eyes were on Theo again.

“Lori said she’d do the shopping with you today, if that’s alright,” Brett said.

“That’s fine. If we could have a chat when we get back, though?” She asked, though it wasn’t a question, and it was clear to both Brett and Theo what the topic would be.

“Sure,” Brett nodded. She smiled at the three of them again and left, closing the door behind her. Theo didn’t relax until he heard two sets of footsteps leave and the sound of the car leaving the driveway.

“She’s intense,” Liam said after a minute.

“She can be,” Brett agreed. His eyes flicked to Theo, who was staring down at his hands. It was clear to him that he never would have been able to fool Satomi. One glance at him and she’d known he wasn’t human. Her suspicions were on high alert.

It was a relief, more than anything, further confirmation that he should abandon The Plan.

Still, he wasn’t keen on still being here when she returned.

“I’d better go,” he said as soon as the movie finished. “I have chores to do at home before school tomorrow.”

Liam groaned, sticking his lower lip out into a pout that shouldn’t have been as attractive as what it was. Theo stared at him, wondering what had happened to the grouchy standoffish teenager he’d met only a few weeks ago.

But Theo stayed firm, soon walking out the door and to his truck, feeling Brett’s eyes on his back. They’d have their little chat soon, he had no doubt.

***

The next week at school was thankfully busy. They had a lacrosse game coming up, a friendly match against Beacon High, the public school that they shared the town with, a healthy rivalry fueled by the usual sort of trivial teenage angst.

Theo threw himself into training, thankful for the distraction. It kept him, and the other two, too busy for any sort of romantic entanglements. Instead, most days after school were filled with a few hours of drills and mock games as they sorted out positions and plays in readiness for the match.

It was exhausting, but in a good way. He wasn’t experiencing the same level of soreness as some of the other players thanks to his faster healing but he was still tired. Thankfully, the Dread Doctors had stayed away as well, and Theo felt quietly sort of content, looking forward to the match, happy to be focussing on something that in the long run was trivial, being a real teenager for once.

Probably, he should have known better.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo woke early on Friday morning, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. His stomach was filled with butterflies, excitement and anxiety warring in equal measure. He still wasn’t quite used to the normal teenager routine, though it was becoming easier and easier every week. It was… liberating.

Slowly, he got out of bed, getting ready for the day, ignoring the man and woman sitting at the dining room table. They were only there for show, but Theo was fairly certain that they were reporting his progress to the Dread Doctors. He was careful to give them nothing to report on, treating them with as much disdain as he always had.

He paused at the door once he was ready. “I won’t be back until late tonight,” he said, malice making his voice low. “Don’t wait up.” There was no response, but then, he hadn’t really expected one.

Getting into his truck, he shook off the negative energy, mind already moving ahead to seeing Liam and Brett.

Picking up Liam was part of his daily routine now, and he pulled up outside his house, honking his horn once and waiting a minute. Liam stumbled out of the house, school bag slung over one shoulder and an apple crammed in his mouth. He opened the door, climbing in.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Theo drawled. Liam stared at him dumbly, taking a bite from the apple and chewing, holding it in his hand. He swallowed, still looking blank.

“What?” He asked.

“Lacrosse bag?” Theo pointed out.

“Oh right, big game tonight,” Liam said, perking up, getting back out of the car. When he returned, he had his lacrosse bag but had lost the apple. Theo just shook his head, bemused, as he started up the truck. No doubt Liam would return to his room later that night and find the apple on his desk with a single bite take out of it and wonder where it had come from.

Theo drove them the short distance to school, fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the song on the radio. When he pulled up in the car park, Brett was already waiting, leaning against his own car. Theo smiled at him, giving him a friendly nod. As always since the previous weekend, Brett gave him an assessing glance before nodding back. This time, there was more than a touch of impatience in his eyes. Theo was running out of time.

They walked into school, Brett with his arm slung over Liam’s shoulders and Theo trailing behind. It was more or less unspoken that the two of them were together, and that Theo could join them when he was ready.

But he was still floundering a little. He couldn’t take on the Dread Doctors by himself, but at the same time, this taste of freedom had told him that there was no going back. Unfortunately, until he figured out a plan, Theo was stuck.

He exchanged his books at his locker, standing in the hallway and looking wistfully at Liam and Brett, who were talking quietly in front of Liam’s locker. He would do whatever it took to be part of that.

It scared Theo, how badly he wanted it, how much he had changed in such a short time. His priorities were completely different. Sure, survival was important, but you couldn’t survive just for the sake of surviving. You needed to live.

Theo grabbed his Bio textbook and shut his locker, walking over to rejoin the boys. He caught the tail end of what Brett was whispering into Liam’s ear.

“-and after the game we can have some alone time, just us.”

His heart sunk. Did Brett mean without him? Is that where they were at now? Had Theo run out of time already? Brett glanced up as he approached, searching his face, seeing the tense set of his jaw. Liam turned as well, smiling at him.

“Ready to go to class?” Liam asked.

“Sure,” Theo said quietly. He gave Brett a weak smile, before following Liam, head down as his thoughts raced.

He didn’t even know why he was holding back from Brett. What was the point? Brett knew he wasn’t human. Did it really matter if he knew that Theo was a chimera? In the scheme of things, probably not. But was it safe for him to know?

Theo was so lost in thought that he bumped into Liam when he stopped.

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam asked quietly, a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, sorry,” Theo said, focussing on him. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Liam said, eyes narrowed slightly. “You’ve been quiet all morning.”

“Just worried about the game,” Theo lied. “I’ve never played in one before.”

Liam studied his face, clearly sceptical. “You’ll do fine,” he said eventually. “You’re sure there’s nothing else?”

_Nothing I can actually tell you_ , Theo thought, staring into Liam’s earnest blue eyes. “I’m sure,” he said, giving Liam a soft smile. “Come on, we’ll be late to class.”

The other boy nodded, though his eyes lingered on Theo during the whole class, the wheels in his mind turning loud enough for Theo to hear them. If even Liam, the human, had noticed there was something wrong, Theo was screwed.

***

Dodging Liam for the rest of the day was not easy when they had most of their classes together. Liam kept sending him worried glances, and even sat next to him at lunch instead of Brett, something that sent the other wolf’s eyebrows rocketing up.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“Theo’s worried about the game,” Liam said. “Apparently.”

“The game, huh?” Brett asked coolly. “Not anything else?”

Theo sighed, looking away.

“That’s what I thought,” Brett said. “You can’t avoid me forever, Theo.”

“Wait, am I missing something here?” Liam asked with a frown, looking between them.

“Yes,” Brett told him, eyes pained as they flickered back and forth.

“And you’re not gonna tell me,” Liam scowled. “Theo’s not the only one with secrets around here.”

He got up, storming out of the cafeteria.

Brett looked at Theo. Theo looked at Brett.

“You know we have to go after him,” Brett said.

“And tell him what?” Theo snapped. “You’re a werewolf? You’ll just put him at risk.”

“So are you,” Brett pointed out. “I definitely get a whiff of wolf from you, but there’s something else too, something more elusive. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“That’s dangerous, Brett,” Theo sighed. “You should just leave it alone.”

But he was like a dog with a bone, his eyes shining with determination.

“I can’t,” he said, getting to his feet. “My alpha demands it, and even if she didn’t, I’d be doing my best to find out anyway. I won’t have secrets between us, Theo, not if you’re going to be with us.”

“I know,” Theo sighed, looking down at his clenched fists. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered.

“Just trust us,” Brett said, drawing his gaze back up.

Theo searched his face. He wanted to, but he had no idea how to just say the words.

“Are you coming?” Brett sighed, gesturing in the direction Liam had gone.

“Yeah,” Theo muttered, getting to his feet and abandoning his lunch. He hadn’t been eating it anyway.

He walked beside Brett, his chest aching. He wanted to just blurt out the words, nearly stopped Brett so many times, but in the end he just kept walking.

They found Liam underneath their tree, his face stony as he watched them walk towards them.

“Unless you’re coming to tell me the truth, you can fuck off,” he informed them.

“Liam,” Theo whimpered, his face crumpling. He couldn’t have them both angry at him. He couldn’t stand it. His lower lip trembled, and he turned his face away, desperately trying to contain his emotions. All of his life he’d been told that emotions were a weakness, and now he could see why. He was unraveling.

“Hey,” Brett said, frowning and catching his arm. “Theo, come on, it’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Theo whispered, dropping to the ground, clenching his eyes shut. “Nothing’s fucking okay.”

Liam moved closer, anger forgotten. He looked up at Brett. Theo could smell his confusion and he took a deep shuddering breath, trying to compose himself.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.”

“No,” Brett said firmly. “You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to walk away.”

Theo shook his head, looking up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “There’s no other choice.”

“Yes there fucking is,” Brett snapped. “You can stop being a coward and tell me what’s going on. You know I can help, Theo.”

“We both can,” Liam agreed. “Well, I mean, I think I can. Maybe. If you guys tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Theo looked at them both, heart in his throat, choking him.

“I-” He whispered, breaking off, whining in frustration. He looked up at Brett, into his silver blue eyes, trying to draw strength from them.

“Go on,” Brett urged him. Theo sighed, nodding. He was really doing this.

“I’m a chimera,” Theo said, gaze dropping.

“Um,” Liam said, looking at him skeptically. “You’re a mythical beast with the head of a lion, goat and snake?”

Brett snorted and Theo looked at him like he was the one with three heads. “What?” He asked dumbly.

“You know, from the Greek myths?” Liam prodded, a scowl on his face. “I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. You’re the guy claiming to be one.”

“Right,” Theo said, shaking his head. “Uh, no. But I am part wolf.” He looked up at Brett now. “And part coyote.”

“How?” Brett asked him, frowning. “How is that possible?”

“Science,” Theo shrugged.

“Someone experimented on you?” Brett asked, eyes flashing with anger.

Slowly, Theo nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

“That’s fucked up,” Liam snapped. “And definitely illegal. You should go to the police.”

“Oh honey, no,” Brett said, moving closer and smoothing a hand through Liam’s hair. “The police don’t know about the supernatural.”

“Wait,” Liam said. “This doesn’t surprise you at all?”

“Of course not,” Brett explained. “I’m a werewolf.”

Liam blinked. Looked at Brett. Looked at Theo. Back to Brett.

“No one’s laughing,” he pointed out.

Brett flashed his eyes. “No one was joking,” he said seriously.

“Well fuck,” Liam said, gaping at him. “You’re a werewolf.”

“Since I was born,” Brett confirmed. He looked unaffected, but Theo could hear how fast his heart was racing, could smell his anxiety.

“Liam,” Theo said quietly. “It’s nothing to be scared of. We’re still Brett and Theo.”

“Yeah,” Liam said faintly. “Except you also turn into wolves on the full moon.”

“Technically, I can’t turn into a wolf,” Brett pointed out.

“And technically I can but it doesn’t have to be on the full moon,” Theo agreed.

“You can shift?” Brett gaped.

Theo nodded.

“Show me,” Brett said, eyes gleaming.

“It’s broad daylight, and we’re at school,” Theo said dryly.

“Fuck school,” Brett said vehemently. “This is way more interesting.”

“If we skip school they won’t let us play in the game tonight,” Liam pointed out, though he looked conflicted. Clearly he wanted to see Theo shift as well.

“Okay,” Brett said. “There’s still like twenty minutes of lunch left. What about if we go into the locker room or something?”

“Yes,” Liam agreed, more enthusiastic now. “We can lock the door.”

Theo found himself being picked up off the ground by Brett, who was wiping his face clean with his thumbs, searching his face. “Okay now?” He asked.

“You know that’s not all of it,” Theo said quietly so that only he could hear.

“I know,” Brett said. “We can talk about it later.”

Theo nodded, feeling relieved.

“You did good,” Brett said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “My good boy.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Liam sighed, now standing beside them.

Theo turned his head, looking at him, and Liam took that as an invitation, moving closer and throwing himself into Theo’s arms, kissing him sweetly.

By the time he pulled away, Theo was dazed, making Brett chuckle.

“Come on,” Brett said urgently. “I want to see this.”

He grabbed Theo’s hand, tugging him across the oval towards the locker room. Theo caught Liam’s hand, pulling him along as well.

The locker room was thankfully empty, and Liam locked the door as Theo moved further into the room.

“Sit down,” Theo urged them.

They complied, both of them sitting and staring at him. He felt nervous as he pulled his grey sweater over his head.

“Mmm, we get a show,” Brett murmured to Liam, pulling the shorter boy into his side until he was snuggled in.

Theo rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie and tugged it off, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Oh shit,” Liam breathed, eyes widening as Theo revealed his muscled chest, peeling away his crisp white shirt and letting it drop.

Theo felt his cheeks flush at the way the two sets of eyes hungrily drank him in.

“Wait until you see his cock,” Brett smirked, fingers tracing up and down Liam’s arm, making him shiver.

Liam’s eyes dropped and he licked his lips.

Theo was not going to survive this, he could already tell. His hands trembled lightly as they moved to the button of his pants, undoing it with clumsy fingers before pulling down the zipper. He let them go and they slowly fell down his body, leaving him standing in front of them in just his tight black briefs.

Neither of them said anything, anticipation filling their eyes as Theo’s fingers teased at the edge of his underwear, feeling nervous. He’d never been naked in front of another person, let alone two, let alone two that he really, _really_ liked.

Deciding that he might as well get it over with, Theo shoved them down, stepping out of them, his neck and chest flushing with embarrassment at the whine that slipped from Liam’s lips.

“Jesus Theo,” Brett groaned. “You look like a fucking supermodel.”

“I do not,” Theo muttered, gaze dropping. “I’m gonna shift now.”

“Please,” Brett smirked.

Theo took a deep breath, falling down on all fours as the sift rippled over his body, his bones breaking and reshaping themselves, until moments later he was standing in front of them, eyes flashing gold, black fur covering his whole body.

“Oh my fucking god,” Liam said hoarsely. “Werewolves are real.”

“We did tell you that,” Brett pointed out, his eyes glued to Theo, looking deeply impressed.

“Yeah, but telling is one thing, showing is different,” Liam said. “Holy shit.”

He got up, approaching slowly. Theo watched him, feeling amused at the wary look on Liam’s face.

“Can he understand me?” Liam asked Brett.

Theo barked, and Liam jumped, cursing.

“You jerk,” he snapped.

Theo’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gave Liam a doggy grin. Liam rolled his eyes but kept moving closer.

“Can I touch you?” He asked quietly.

Theo nodded, sitting down and letting Liam approach him, nuzzling his head into Liam’s outstretched hand.

“Good boy,” Brett snickered.

Theo looked around Liam’s body, glaring at him, baring his teeth in a snarl. Brett just laughed.

“Yeah yeah, roll over and let Liam rub your belly,” he grinned.

Theo couldn’t roll his eyes in his wolf form, but the look of disdain he gave Theo perfectly conveyed his feelings. Still, a belly rub from Liam sounded amazing. He was running his hands through Theo’s fur, a look of wonder on his face. Theo sighed happily, leaning against Liam’s legs and closing his eyes.

He heard Brett approach, felt another hand running down his back.

“I’m impressed,” Brett said reluctantly. “I’ve never met someone who could shift before.”

“Is it rare then?” Liam asked him.

“Yeah,” Brett said. “Not much is known about what brings it on. It’s something about evolving, but no one can quite decipher what that means or how you go about it.”

Theo didn’t know either. He’d been created through hundreds of painful experiments. The shifting had been one of them, and he had no idea how the Dread Doctors had triggered it.

“We have five minutes until the bell,” Liam observed with a sigh, checking his phone and putting it back in his phone.

“Five minutes to pet you,” Brett said, eyes gleaming as he looked down at Theo. “Wolf or human?”

A shudder ran down Theo’s body as he changed back. “Like that’s even a choice,” he said hoarsely.

Brett grinned, sitting on the floor and pulling Theo into his lap. “Good choice,” he purred.

Liam moved to his back, the lust pouring from his body making Theo instantly hard. He rested his chin on Theo’s shoulder, groaning at the sight of Brett taking Theo’s cock into his hand, pumping it. Brett leaned forward, capturing his nipple in his mouth, while Liam turned his head, claiming his lips.

It was by far the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced, pressed between the two boys completely naked while they were both fully clothed, their hands roaming his heated skin and bringing him to the edge and then over it, the air filled with his moans as Brett milked his cock for the second time, Liam swallowing his noises with his lips and tongue.

Theo was quickly becoming quite fond of this locker room.

***

A smile was still dancing on his lips when they entered the locker room several hours later to prepare for their game.

He exchanged a secret smile with Liam and Brett, the three of them changing quickly and efficiently as their coach gave his pre-game pep talk.

“No mercy out there boys,” he said, eyes narrowed. “We’ll see those Beacon Hills boys back home with their tails tucked between their legs.”

Brett smirked at this.

“What?” Liam asked.

“There’s a wolf on their team,” Brett snickered quietly. “He’s the captain actually.”

“Oh,” Liam said.

Theo stayed quiet. He knew exactly who he was referring to. The True alpha: Scott McCall. He'd forgotten all about him.

_Fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

Theo sat on the bench at the edge of the pitch, tying up the laces on his shoes and ignoring the hustle and bustle of his team mates around him. His head was down, with all of his attention focussed on the other team’s bench, where he could see Scott and Stiles quietly talking.

A pang went through his chest, looking at them. He would have recognised them anywhere. Neither of them had changed much in the ten years since he’d last seen them. Surely they would recognise him as well, and Theo had no idea what he would say to them. Whatever plan he’d once had was now completely derailed, and the uncertainty was making his hands shake.

“Here, let me,” Liam said quietly, kneeling down in front of him. He propped Theo’s leg on his chest as he quickly tied the laces, before dropping it and picking up the other one. “Everything okay?” Liam asked with a worried frown.

“I’m just nervous,” Theo sighed, looking back over at the other bench. Liam followed his gaze.

“Do you know them?” He asked.

Theo nodded. “Yeah. I actually used to live in Beacon Hills when I was a kid. Those guys there were my friends.”

“Oh,” Liam said, looking back at him, studying his face. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I don’t know,” Theo said, dropping his gaze. “I have no idea what I would even say to them if they recognised me.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Liam pointed out. “Won’t have time anyway, seeing as how they’ll be eating our dust.”

Theo cracked a smile. “Good point,” he said.

Liam grinned at him, moving to sit beside him, his shoulder pressed against his. Brett wandered over from the change rooms and sat on Liam’s other side, sandwiching the human in between them.

“You gonna be okay out there?” Brett asked as he tugged on his shoes, glancing at Liam from the corner of his eye.

“I think so,” Liam said. “But you’ll stop me if I go too far?”

“Of course,” Brett said, sitting back up. Theo frowned in confusion.

Liam glanced at him, cheeks flushing. “I get really angry sometimes,” he muttered.

Theo nodded, and Liam looked away. He could feel Brett’s eyes on him and he turned his head, the two of them sharing a look over Liam’s head. They would protect him.

“On the field and warm up,” their coach yelled, sending them team into a frenzy.

“Good luck,” Theo said, standing and looking down at the two boys.

“You too,” Liam smiled.

Brett smirked. “Let’s crush these losers.”

***

Being relatively new to the sport, Theo had no idea what he was doing. Brett and Liam’s coaching had helped some, but when it came to reading plays, or executing them, his skills still left a lot to be desired. That said, he was quite adept at tackling, and focussed the majority of his attention on that, allowing Brett to take advantage of the loose ball and streak off with it.

Before he knew it, Devenford Prep were three goals up, two of which had been scored by Brett. He truly excelled at this sport, using his reflexes to evade the opposition easily. All but one. Scott McCall. He was the only one who could keep up with Brett, though it was obvious that he was nowhere near as fluid or graceful in his movements as Brett was. But what he more than made up for it with his speed, flipping over Theo’s attempted tackle and placing himself directly in Brett’s path.

Brett, being Brett, just smirked at him, tossing the ball up and down with his lacrosse stick.

“Nice try,” he grinned, flinging the ball past Scott and into the waiting net of Liam’s stick, who sprinted towards the goal.

Theo watched with bated breath as Liam ran as fast as he could, dodging another defender easily and then raising his stick, ready to score.

Just as he was about to fling it clear into the net, McCall tackled him, and Theo’s heart sunk as he heard Liam’s cry of pain. Both he and Brett ignored the ball and the option to shoot in favour of ripping the opposition player off of Liam and checking him over.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked urgently.

“My ankle,” Liam said mournfully.

Brett glared up at Scott. “It’s one thing to tackle me like that,” he snarled, getting to his feet and shoving Scott in the chest, “but it’s another thing entirely to do it to someone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott said, his face ashen.

Theo ignored them both, instead heping Liam to his feet. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself more than necessary.

“Save it,” Brett snapped, shoving him back again. He scooped up the ball and slotted it into the goal like the goalie wasn’t even there, sneering at Scott as he caught up to Theo and took Liam’s other arm.

“Injured in my first game,” Liam grumbled. “I shouldn’t have been so arrogant, thinking I could take on older players like that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Brett said, still scowling. “McCall’s an alpha. He should fucking know better.”

“An alpha?” Liam questioned. “Like a leader?”

Brett nodded curtly. “A true alpha at that, apparently. They’re rare.”

They set Liam down on the bench. Liam’s stepdad was already there waiting, a worried expression on his face.

“Son, are you okay?” He asked.

Liam looked up at him with a grimace. “I hurt my ankle.”

David eased his shoe off, pulling back his sock. Liam hissed with pain as his stepfather carefully examined it.

“Sprained, I think. But I want to take an x-ray, just to be sure,” he said quietly. He looked up at Brett and Theo. “Can you carry him to the car boys?”

“Of course,” Brett said.

The coach had stood nearby watching all of this. Brett and Theo gave him their bust puppy eyes.

“Go,” he said curtly. “I doubt Beacon can come back in the second half, even with my best player out.” He nodded at Brett, who grinned and nodded back.

“Thanks coach,” he said.

Theo thanked him quietly as well, putting his arm back around Liam. They helped him to the car, where David was already idling, ready to take him to the hospital.

“We’ll collect all our gear and meet you there,” Theo said, leaning against the door. Liam nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Theo stepped back, and the car drove away. Brett and Theo looked at each other, the same grim determination in their eyes. McCall was going to pay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But soon.

***

By the time Brett and Theo had showered, gathered up all of their gear as well as Liam’s, and stopped off at each other’s homes, it was getting late. They’d received a text from Liam, who was holed up in a hospital bed as he waited for the results of his x-ray. Apparently there had been some emergency not long after he’d arrived, which had delayed his results significantly.

“We should get some food,” Theo suggested, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. “He probably hasn’t eaten anything yet.”

“Good idea,” Brett said. His eyes were focussed on the road, tension in his body. Theo could understand how he felt. He wouldn’t feel better until Liam was in front of him.

They pulled into the drive through of McDonalds, ordering enough food to feed a small army before making their way to the hospital. They charmed the room number out of a nurse and made their way up the elevator, neither of them speaking.

Theo knocked on the door, pushing it open, frowning when he found it empty.

“Liam?” He called.

Brett followed him in, looking concerned.

“Maybe he got moved?” He suggested, looking uncertain.

Theo pulled out his phone, which held no new messages.”He would have sent a text.”

He rang Liam’s phone, startled when a ringing noise filled the room. Brett strode over to the bed, lifting up a pillow and finding it. He held it up.

“Something’s wrong,” he said, biting his lip.

Theo put the food down on the bed, moving back out into the hallway. It was deserted, so he tilted his head up, closing his eyes as he concentrated on Liam’s scent.

Side by side, the two of them made their way through the hospital, surprised and concerned when the trail led them to the roof.

The sound of a struggle had them bursting through the door, Theo’s heart stopping.

“I can’t hold on,” Liam cried.

And then an agonised scream, the scent of blood overwhelming. Brett ripped into the creature grabbing Scott’s arms, while Theo leaned over, grabbing Liam’s other arm and hauling him up.

He held the sobbing boy to his chest, staring at Scott McCall, his eyes glowing red, fangs dripping with blood.

Scott held his gaze, horror making his jaw go slack as Brett snarled. Theo gently guided Liam behind him, placing himself between the boy and the alpha, eyes narrowed.

“That’s twice you’ve hurt him,” he said, voice cold with anger, a rage that surpassed anything he’d ever felt. “You won’t survive a third.”

“You’re not afraid of me,” Scott stated.

“Should I be?” Theo asked, sarcasm colouring his tone. “I would have thought that a true alpha would be better than a normal one. Clearly that isn’t the case.”

Scott flinched back.

“Theo,” Brett snarled, drawing his attention.

There was a pale man with no mouth standing over the Wendigo, its axe firmly implanted in his chest. It gazed at the four of them impassively, before turning and calmly walking away.

The door to the roof burst open again, this time with a dark haired nurse than Theo immediately recognised as Scott’s mum.

“Scott,” she cried out. Her blue scrubs were covered with blood, and he staggered towards her, the two of them hugging tightly.

Brett joined him and Liam, lifting up Liam’s arm and examining the bruises on his wrist, as well as the huge bite that dominated it. His eyes were hard as he turned them on Scott.

“You bit him,” he snarled. “You fucking bastard.”

Scott pulled away from his mum, who looked between Scott and Brett, eyes inevitably falling on Liam’s arm.

“Scott?” She breathed.

“I had to,” Scott said. “He was falling, and he had my arms pinned. I couldn’t let him fall.”

“You’ll answer for it,” Brett said in a hard voice that Theo barely recognised. “Alpha to alpha.”

Scott looked shocked. “You’re an alpha?”

“No,” Brett said, a cruel smile on his lips. “But you’ll wish I was.”

Melissa stepped forward. “Let me clean that up for you,” she said gently, looking at Liam.

“Don’t bother,” Brett said. “It’ll either heal by morning or he’ll be dead.”

And with that, he turned and scooped Liam into his arms, carrying him back inside. Theo followed them.

“What have I done?” Scott whispered.

***

Brett put Liam back on his hospital bed, tucking the blanket around him. His movements were automatic, his eyes distant. Theo sat in the chair next to Liam’s bed, eyes downcast. If only they’d been here sooner, they could have prevented this whole thing from happening.

“What happens now?” Liam asked. He smelled terrified, and Theo couldn’t blame him one bit. He’d only found out about the supernatural world recently. To be thrust into it like this, a bite on his arm and a brush with death, was horrific.

“Hopefully,” Brett said, looking down at him, “you heal, and then you’re one of us. We teach you to control your powers, and you join my pack.”

“And if I don’t heal?” Liam asked, his voice small.

“Your body could reject the bite,” Brett said. “You’ll get sick, start bleeding black blood. Eventually, you’ll die.”

Theo bit his lip. He didn’t know what he would do if that happened. Turn back to the Dread Doctors, maybe? Surely they would have something to bring Liam back.

“For now,” Brett said, taking the chair on the other side of the bed, “all we can do is wait.”

“Can we eat?” Liam asked hopefully, eyeing the food that rested at the end of his bed.

“You’re hungry?” Theo asked, hope filling his chest.

“Starving,” Liam sighed. Theo glanced at Brett, who had brightened significantly. It was a good sign. His body wanted food to try and heal itself.

“Of course,” Theo said, standing up and bringing the food up to rest on Liam’s lap. “Eat whatever you want.”

A moment ago, the thought of food would have made his stomach rebel, but the pink slowly returning to Liam’s cheeks as he chowed down on a burger allowed him to reach up and grab one for himself.

Maybe everything would be okay.

***

“Theo?” Brett said, nudging his shoulder.

He blinked, feeling groggy as he lifted his head up from where it had been resting on the side of the bed.

“What?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Brett grinned. “Nothing at all.”

Theo instantly felt more awake, looking up to see bright blue eyes twinkling down at him. His eyes drifted down to Liam’s arm, the skin smooth and unblemished.

“Thank god,” he whispered, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

He surged up, claiming Liam’s mouth in a hard kiss, cupping his cheeks.

“I’m okay,” Liam reassured him, kissing him back. “I’m okay Theo.”

He pulled away slowly, looking down at Liam, gently rubbing his cheek. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he scolded.

“I’ll try not to,” Liam whispered.

Theo nodded, moving back and sitting down on the chair. It was just in time, David walking in, clipboard in hand. His eyes swept the room, taking in the large pile of fast food wrappers in the bin, as well as Theo and Brett’s dishevelled states.

“Stayed the night, I see,” he said, arching an eyebrow at them. Brett looked sheepish, shuffling his feet.

“Did you finally get my results?” Liam asked.

David turned his attention to him. “Yes, it’s just a sprain. Should be fine in a few days.”

“It feels better already, actually,” Liam said. “I had it propped up last night, and the swelling went right down.”

David stepped closer, pushing the blanket aside and examining his ankle. “You’re right,” he said, looking surprised. “It almost looks as good as new.”

Liam bit back a smirk. The three of them knew the real reason for his miraculous recovery.

“Well, I still want you to take it easy for at least a week. No lacrosse practice or running of any kind. I’ll reassess it at home after a week and let you know if you can go back. Fair?”

Liam nodded. “That’s fair,” he agreed.

“Right, off you go then. Straight home,” he instructed, giving Brett a stern look. Brett nodded.

“Yes sir,” he said.

“You’re both good friends to Liam,” David smiled, and then he turned and left.

“So, home?” Liam said, sliding off the bed and pulling on his socks and shoes.

“Definitely,” Brett said. “Do you think your mum will make us pancakes?”

“If I limp really badly she might,” Liam grinned.

“What about if I carry you in?” Brett suggested with a sly wink.

“Then she might even add blueberries,” Liam winked.

Theo watched them with a bemused smile, following them out of the room. Liam did try to put on a bit of a limp past the nurses desk, but it looked a bit ridiculous.

He snorted, and Liam looked back at him, eyes twinkling. “Too much?” He asked.

“You have a sprain, not a club foot,” Theo pointed out.

Liam laughed, and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Maybe I should just hang on to you,” he said, breath hot on Theo’s ear.

“Good idea,” Theo said, wrapping his arm around his waist and squeezing.

Jenna was a soft touch, making them huge piles of blueberry pancakes that they somehow managed to put away, and for one morning, just one, they pretended that everything was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Brett left them after breakfast to go and talk to Satomi, so Theo stayed with Liam, both of them lounging around in Liam’s bedroom.  
  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Liam asked.  
  
“Won’t Brett be annoyed if we watch one without him?” Theo asked.  
  
Liam shrugged. “Well, it doesn’t have to be Disney. We could watch an action movie? Or a horror?”  
  
“No thanks,” Theo said with a shudder. He’d seen enough horror for one lifetime already.  
  
“Then what should we do?” Liam asked, a hint of a whine in his voice. Theo bit back a smile. This boy was going to be the death of him.  
  
“We could go for a run,” he suggested. “Don’t you want to see how fast you are now?”  
  
Liam’s eyes widened. “I’m faster now?”  
  
“And stronger,” Theo confirmed. Much, much stronger. “It’s never too early to start working on your control.”  
  
“Control?”  
  
Theo nodded. “Your wolf will have a strong will, it might try to take over. You need to gain control of your powers, so that you don’t-” He broke off, remembering the game the night before, when Liam had asked Brett to stop him if he went too far.  
  
“Hurt anyone,” Liam whispered. The excitement in Liam’s eyes dimmed, the scent of fear filling the room. Theo touched Liam’s arm, drawing his attention.  
  
“Hey,” he said gently. “Brett and I will be here, we’ll help you. You know that right?”  
  
“I just, I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Liam said, his lower lip quivering. “What if I can’t help it?”  
  
“Then I’ll stop you,” Theo said firmly. “I can turn into a wolf, remember? I’m strong too.”  
  
Liam’s lower lip quivered. “You promise?”  
  
Theo pulled Liam closer, tucking his face into Liam’s neck. “Of course I promise.”  
  
There he went, promising things again, changing the plans. But every second spent around Liam and Brett opened him up that little bit more, making him more vulnerable.  
  
Liam clung to him, his emotions spiking and swirling, starting to overwhelm Theo.  
  
“Was it like this for you?” Liam asked, sounding panicked, his heartbeat pounding in Theo’s ears.  
  
“Yes,” Theo confirmed, his expression pained. Liam’s claws were starting to slice into his skin, and Liam reeled back, eyes horrified as he saw the blood on his fingers.  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed, panic rising. He started to hyperventilate, his eyes glowing gold and his fangs dropping down. The scared whine he gave struck right at Theo’s core, and he jumped up.  
  
“Liam, I’m fine,” Theo said, grabbing Liam’s hands. “Look at me.”  
  
It took a moment for Liam’s eyes to focus and meet his gaze. “Breathe with me, Liam,” Theo said urgently. “Slowly. In and out, in and out.”  
  
He breathed in, holding his breath for a few seconds and then releasing it. Liam stared at Theo’s mouth, slowly calming down and emulating him. When he’d finally calmed down enough that his eyes were back to that bewitching blue, Theo relaxed.  
  
“Come on,” he said, pulling away. “We need to get out of here.”  
  
Liam nodded, his hands shaking as he followed Theo. They put on shoes and headed out the door,  and Theo shot Liam a worried look as he climbed into the passenger seat of Theo’s truck.  
  
He turned the truck on, quickly making his way to the preserve. He needed to get Liam away from anyone else so that he could burn off some of the anxiety and frustration and fear he was giving off in waves.  
  
It didn’t take long, but he still held a hand up to stop Liam getting out, waiting until Liam looked at him.  
  
“You don’t know much about the supernatural world yet,” he said quietly, “but I promise you. It is very dangerous. If I say run, you run. Got it?”  
  
Liam searched his face. “What kind of danger?” He asked, paling slightly.  
  
“Hunters, other werewolves, other supernatural creatures, traps,” Theo listed. Liam shrunk in on himself. “I know it sounds harsh, Liam, but I want to keep you safe, and that means I can’t hide the potential risks from you.”  
  
Liam nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I get it.”  
  
“So, you’ll run?” Theo pressed.  
  
“I’ll run,” Liam agreed.  
  
Theo nodded, letting Liam go. His heart hadn’t skipped, so he’d been telling the truth. They both climbed out of the truck and Theo locked it. Even out here in the middle of the woods it paid to be cautious.  
  
“Let’s go,” he said.  
  
Liam stuck to his side as they walked through the woods. After a few minutes, Liam seemed a lot calmer, and his expression was shy as he slipped even closer, taking Theo’s hand. Surprised, Theo glanced at him and then down at their intertwined fingers. Liam’s hand was warm in his, and the feeling seemed to move through his bloodstream, making his heart beat faster. Such a simple thing, and yet it deeply affected him.  
  
It didn’t take long to reach Theo’s favourite part of the preserve. He’d never smelt another human or supernatural here, so he knew it was just his. It was a small clearing on top of the cliff, much further east than the popular lookout spot where couples parked. It gave a breathtaking view of the valley that Beacon Hills was tucked into, and Theo had already spent a lot of time out here just staring out at the town.  
  
“Wow,” Liam said, eyes hungrily devouring the view, sweeping the landscape below them. “It’s amazing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Theo agreed, watching his face.  
  
Liam glanced at him, pausing as he took in the expression on Theo’s face. Normally, Theo was good at controlling it, but it had been a very emotional twenty-four hours, and the fact that Liam had survived the bite and had lived to tell the tale was screwing with his head. He was so relieved, but on the other hand, he was terrified. It meant that Liam was part of this world now, and that placed him in so much danger.  
  
He’d do anything to keep him safe.  
  
“What is it?” Liam asked, stepping closer.  
  
“I’m scared,” Theo admitted. “Before, you were human, and I could keep you out of all this, but now I won’t have a choice.”  
  
“Out of what, exactly?” Liam pressed, brow furrowed in concern. “Are you in some sort of trouble, Theo?”  
  
“Something like that,” Theo muttered, his gaze dropping.  
  
“Can I help?” Liam asked quietly.  
  
“It’s dangerous,” Theo said miserably.  
  
“More dangerous than being thrown off a tall building and bitten by a werewolf?” Liam asked lightly, taking Theo’s hands in his.  
  
Unbidden, a tiny smile lingered on Theo’s lips. “Yeah,” he said, looking up.  
  
Liam smiled at him. “We’ll handle it,” he said. “You help me get control of this thing, and I’ll help you fight your demons. Deal?”  
  
Theo nodded, feeling warm. “Deal,” he agreed.  
  
“Although,” Liam said after a moment. “Your problems don’t actually include demons, right?”  
  
“Not to my knowledge,” Theo said thoughtfully. Could the Dread Doctors be considered demons? He was pretty sure they at least used to be human, but then again, he’d never seen them without the masks.  
  
“Oh, good,” Liam said, sounding relieved.  
  
Theo just chuckled. “Now, shall we play?”  
  
Liam perked up. “Play?”  
  
He nodded. “Let’s try running first, shall we? See if you can catch me.”  
  
Liam’s eyes narrowed as he grinned. “Bring it on,” he said.  
  
Theo ducked in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, letting it linger until Liam kissed him back and got lost in it. He pulled away slightly, breaking Liam’s hold so that he could reach up and cup his face.  
  
“There’ll be more of that if you catch me,” he promised.  
  
Liam blinked, his dazed expression starting to fade. “Huh?”  
  
Theo smirked, turning on his heel and sprinting away as fast as his supernatural legs could take him. “Catch me if you can,” he taunted.  
  
“You little shit,’ he heard Liam mutter as he started to run.  
  
He laughed loudly, giving Liam a direction to follow, and then he proceeded to guide Liam through the woods, biting back his sniggers as Liam tried to run fast, crashing through the undergrowth like a wild boar, cursing and spluttering as sticks lashed at his face.  
  
“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Theo called from a few hundred metres away as Liam stopped. He smirked as he started to strip off his clothes. “Do I need to sweeten the pot?”  
  
With a growl, Liam launched in his direction, and Theo kicked off his jeans, leaping into his wolf shape. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he heard Liam’s shocked gasp at finding his clothes.  
  
“That’s cheating,” Liam yelled.  
  
Theo turned back. “Maybe,” he said. Liam was close enough that he didn’t need to yell. “Come and find me, Liam.”  
  
Another growl, though not of frustration this time. Lust. Theo shivered, quietly padding naked through the woods, circling back slightly so that he could watch from a hidden viewpoint as Liam stalked through the trees. His eyes were glowing yellow, and he sniffed at the air, searching.  
  
Theo waited to see if he’d notice him.  
  
He had to give Liam credit. His wolf instincts were already strong and he’d been turned for less than a day. The thought of how dangerous Liam would be sent a thrill down his spine, his chemosignals spiking. He sensed it, his head turning, his eyes lighting up as he spotted him.  
  
“Gotcha,” he crooned.  
  
Theo smirked. “Not yet.”  
  
The shift came easily as he turned, streaking back the way they’d come, ducking and twisting around the trees, taunting Liam by letting him close and then giving a bark of laughter as he swiftly changed directions. Liam’s growls as he sprinted on his heels made Theo shiver with delight. He wanted Liam to catch him, wanted to see what he would do when he did.  
  
But he wasn’t going to make it easy for him.  
  
Ten minutes later Liam finally caught him, leaping and catching him around the middle and rolling onto his back to take the brunt of the impact. He groaned in pain, and Theo shifted back, straddling him, eyes glimmering with amusement.  
  
“Alright there Dunbar?” He asked, hovering over him.  
  
“Fuck you’re quick,” Liam wheezed, looking up at him balefully.  
  
“You caught me eventually,” Theo shrugged, feeling bemused. Liam shook his head, a scowl dancing on his lips.  
  
“You let me catch you,’ he grumbled.  
  
“I didn’t actually,” Theo informed him, mildly offended that Liam thought he would do such a thing. “You had to earn it fair and square.”  
  
Liam blinked. “Earn what?”  
  
He smirked, placing his hands on Liam’s chest and running them down, playing at the edge of his jeans. “Whatever you want,” he said, looking coyly down at Liam.  
  
The other’s boy’s blue eyes widened, his heartbeat accelerating, the scent of his lust hitting Theo like a train. “Anything?” He asked hoarsely.  
  
“Anything,” Theo confirmed, tugging at the top button and loosening it, excitement making his hands tremble. “You just have to ask.”  
  
Liam sat up, looking equal parts nervous and excited. “Do you really want to?” He asked quietly.  
  
As an answer, Theo rocked his hips, his ass rubbing against Liam’s cock, his own hard and leaking against his stomach. Liam looked down at it, a needy whine slipping from his lips. He reached for Theo, but he knocked his hand aside.  
  
“No,” he said firmly. “I want to see you for a change.”  
  
Liam blushed, but nodded, letting his hands fall to the ground as he held himself up, giving Theo free reign.  
  
Theo undid the buttons on Liam’s jeans, watching Liam intently for any sign that this wasn’t what he wanted. “Have you done this before?” He asked.  
  
“No,” Liam said, tearing his gaze away from Theo’s hands, looking surprised. “I haven’t done anything. Have you?”  
  
Theo shook his head. “Only what I’ve done with you and Brett,” he admitted.  
  
Liam’s eyes darkened, no doubt remembering their encounter in the locker room. “Alright,’ he said, licking his lips.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at him. “Have you decided what you want?” Theo asked, slowly lowering the zipper. He knew what _he_ wanted, but today was about Liam, about keeping him out of his own head for a while until Brett was around as well and could help keep him centred.  
  
“I want you to touch me,” Liam said, eyes pinning Theo in place. He was entranced, hypnotised.  
  
“Just to touch?” He whispered, gently pulling Liam’s jeans down. Liam lifted his hips, and Theo pulled them down to his thighs, his eyes dropping to the bulge trying to escape Liam’s boxers. He licked his lips, and Liam gasped, drawing Theo’s gaze back up. “Maybe I want to do more than touch,” Theo said, his voice low, lust oozing from his pores. Liam’s eyes flashed gold as it hit him, a growl slipping from his lips.  
  
“Do it.”  
  
Theo smirked, sliding off Liam’s lap, his knees in the dirt as he leaned over and nuzzled into the front of Liam’s boxers, breathing in his delicious scent, letting it fill his lungs. He was desperate to get his hands on Liam and he sat up, wasting no time in liberating his straining erection from his boxers, enjoying the velvety smooth softness with the pads of his fingers.  
  
Liam threw his head back with a garbled moan as Theo swirled his thumb around the slick head. Fascinated, he watched him, doing it again and pulling another moan from his lips, trying to imitate the way Brett had touched him in the locker room, until Liam was bucking into his fist, whining his name.  
  
“Fuck, Theo, please,” he begged, eyes wild as he looked at Theo. “I need-”  
  
He loved hearing Liam begging. It made him feel powerful, more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced before, to have this strong new werewolf panting and completely at his mercy. He needed more.  
  
“What do you need?” Theo asked, eyes gleaming. “Tell me.”  
  
“Your mouth,” Liam all but sobbed. “Please baby.”  
  
“Stand up,” Theo said bossily, moving back and rising up to his feet. He helped Liam up, guiding him to the nearest tree and pressing him against it, kissing him deeply when Liam reached for him. It was fiery and passionate, lips nipping as their hands roamed. Theo slid his hands under Liam’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head, groaning as Liam’s chest was revealed.  
  
Slowly, he kissed down Liam’s jaw, his neck, lips sliding down his chest, lingering on the patch of hair between his pecs and nuzzling it. Liam gasped his name, hands sliding into his hair as he licked over one of his nipples, arching into the contact.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered as Theo nipped at it with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. He pulled away slightly, glancing up at Liam, who watched him with a dazed expression. “Your mouth should be illegal.”  
  
“I’ve barely even started,” Theo smirked, holding his gaze as he kissed down Liam’s stomach, falling to his knees in front of him, Liam’s cock hanging right in front of his face.  
  
Liam gave a desperate whine as Theo grasped it in his hand, giving a soft lick to the head. It was bitter, but Theo couldn’t care less, doing it again, revelling in the way Liam’s thighs trembled.  
  
He sucked the head into his mouth, licking underneath and Liam cursed, the fingers in his hair clenching as his hips bucked, forcing him deeper. Theo choked, eyes watering, but he breathed through it, sliding off and then back down again.  
  
Every lick of his tongue up and down Liam’s length made him whimper. Every hard suck made him groan. Every slow slide of his mouth up and down his cock made him cry out Theo’s name. It was heady, and Theo moaned around his cock, the heavy weight of it in his mouth turning him on beyond all belief. He could taste how close Liam was, the bitterness on his tongue only exciting him more. It was him that was doing this to Liam, him that was making him feel good.  
  
“Theo,” he whimpered, tugging at his hair. “Fuck, I’m close.”  
  
He pulled off, looking up at him, licking his lips. Liam’s eyes were wide and blazing gold, the tips of his claws scratching against his scalp. It was so fucking hot.  
  
Just as he was about to swallow him down again and finish him off, the clearing was filled with the sound of a phone ringing. Both of them glanced down to Liam’s pants, hanging around his ankles.  
  
“Seriously?” Theo grumbled, fishing through them and pulling out Liam’s phone. “It’s Brett,” he informed him, passing it to him.  
  
“Oh,” Liam said, blushing as he pressed answer. “Hey Brett, what’s up?” He said, blushing fiercely as he looked down at himself and then at Theo.  
  
Theo could hear his response clearly. “Not much, I just got back to your place and saw that you guys weren’t there.”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Liam said, squirming a little. “We went for a run in the preserve.”  
  
His cock was still right there, right in front of him, and Theo’s eyes gleamed as he leaned closer, making Liam squeak in surprise as he licked at his tip.  
  
“You okay?” Brett asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Theo sucked him down in one go and Liam bit down on his fist. “Uh huh,” he said, voice muffled.  
  
“Where’s Theo?” Brett demanded. “Liam, what’s going on?”  
  
They both heard the sound of Brett’s car starting up, and Theo smirked around Liam’s cock, pulling off slowly until just the tip rested on his tongue.  
  
“N-nothing,” Liam mumbled, gasping when Theo surged back down. He was determined to make him moan, determined to get him to break. Liam was already so close. It wouldn’t take much more.  
  
“Liam, you’re worrying me,” Brett whined.  
  
“I’m- ohhhh fuck,” he groaned as Theo brought up one of his hands to fondle his balls, “I’m fine, Brett.” His other hand moved on his own cock, pumping it furiously.  
  
  
“Wait-” Brett said, sounding suspicious. “Liam, are you?”  
  
“Gotta go bye,” Liam said, hanging up before Brett had a chance to respond, dropping his phone onto the ground and grabbing Theo’s hair again, forcing him down as he cried out, spilling down Theo’s throat. The salty liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it all down eagerly, triumph filling his chest, his own release spilling onto the ground beneath him.  
  
Liam let him go with a gasp, and Theo slid off his cock, giving him a satisfied smirk, his wolf preening. “That was so fucking hot.”  
  
“I can’t believe you did that while I was talking to Brett you jerk,” he groaned.  
  
“I just wanted him to feel involved,” Theo laughed. Liam held out his hand and Theo took it, letting the other boy pull him to his feet. He wiped at his filthy knees with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “Come on, we better go find my clothes and then get back to the truck before Brett comes looking for us.”  
  
“He’ll probably be pissed,” Liam said ruefully.  
  
“Only because he didn’t get to watch,” Theo pointed out with a wink. “We’ll just do a re-enactment.”  
  
Liam considered this for all of a second. “Yep, I’m okay with that.”

Theo laughed, leaping into his wolf shape and padding away, chasing his own scent to find his clothes with Liam slowly following behind. He’d make it up to Brett later. For now, the scent of Liam’s happiness filling the air around them was more important.


	8. Chapter 8

Brett sighed with relief as they finally walked into the clearing where Theo had parked. They were hand in hand, and Liam was far more relaxed now. Brett jumped down from the tray of Theo’s truck and pulled him into a hug, scenting at his neck and giving a rumbling purr.

“Hey,” Liam said, hand smoothing up and down his back. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” Brett said, pulling away and looking down at him, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, “you just worried me. I could smell your fear in your room, and then you didn’t sound like yourself on the phone.”

Liam blushed, and Brett glanced at Theo, who had the grace to look mildly embarrassed. “He needed a distraction,” he offered. “The distraction worked.”

“Is that all it was?” Liam asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Theo looked at him, eyes widening. “Of course not,” he objected. “I told you, I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Brett studied him a lot longer than Liam did, that suspicious glint still very much present. Considering his real purpose in Beacon Hills, he certainly couldn’t blame him. Eventually though, he nodded, looking back down at Liam and offering him a smile, tilting his chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Theo watched them, longing filling his chest. He wished that Brett would kiss him like that, like he was precious, like he was important.

“How was your talk with your aunt?” Liam asked.

The taller wolf shrugged. “About what I expected. She was very angry that Scott had turned you, though she understood that you might have died otherwise. It’s very taboo, turning children or teenagers. Derek Hale got in a lot of trouble for that sort of thing last year. If he hadn’t been choosing people in severe physical or emotional pain then he probably would have been hunted down and Satomi wouldn’t have been able to stop it.”

Theo frowned. He wondered how Satomi would feel about the Dread Doctors then. He’d been turned when he was a child and experimented on for almost eight years.

“Why would she care?” Liam asked.

“She’s the alpha of Beacon Hills,” Brett explained. “The only alpha of the previous generation left in our town. Deucalion left. Talia Hale was killed. Ennis is dead.”

“So it’s just her and Scott?” Theo mused. He hoped that Brett’s pack was large. They wouldn’t survive the horrors that were coming otherwise.

Brett nodded. “She said that you’re welcome to join her pack, Liam, if you want to. She said to think about it for awhile and then decide, because for the most part, pack is for life. And even though Scott is a douchecanoe, his pack is also an option for you.”

“Did she say that part?” Liam asked, lip quirking up.

“I might have ad libbed slightly,” Brett conceded.

Theo watched them, his heart growing even heavier. Of course Satomi wouldn’t just invite him to join her pack. He was a stranger, an unknown. It must be nice to just be accepted somewhere.

Maybe someday…

“Come on,” Liam said, “we should go home. Watch some movies, hang out, just the three of us.”

“Sounds good,” Theo agreed. Liam beamed at him, walking over to his truck and getting in. Brett hovered, looking at Theo.

“She wants to speak to you.”

Theo didn’t need three guesses to know who Brett was talking about.

“Time to come clean, huh?” He said lightly.

“Don’t,” Brett said, expression pained.

“Don’t what?”

“Act like you’re going to your death,” Brett snapped. “It can’t be that bad, surely.”

Theo’s silence was telling. It was that bad and then some. But despite his suspicion, despite his anger, Brett still pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Theo and holding him tight against his chest.

“I’ll be there too, if you want me,” he said into Theo’s hair. “I’ll stand by you.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked, his voice muffled by Brett’s sweater.

“Of course,” Brett said fiercely.

Liam was pretending like he wasn’t listening. But the look of concern on his face was telling.

“We’ll go tonight, okay?” Brett said. “After dinner.”

“Sure,” Theo agreed with a sigh. Might as well get it over with.

He spent the rest of the day with the two of them, just lying in bed sandwiched in between Liam and Brett watching movie after movie. Theo let their comforting scents soak into him, napping between the warmth of their bodies, drifting in and out, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.

***

“Do you have to go?” Liam asked, lower lip jutting out.

Brett chuckled, kissing the top of his head. Theo was just behind him, looking a little pale. Liam wanted to hug him, tell him it would be okay, but he had no idea what was wrong. The two of them were keeping it from him, and though it rankled, he could understand why. He knew nothing of their world, and despite his newfound strength he was practically useless. It was a sobering thought.

“Yeah, we do,” Brett said, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a kiss behind his ear. Liam shivered, pressing closer. It felt really good.

“Are you sure?” Liam purred, reaching up to grasp the back of Brett’s neck. Brett’s eyes turned gold as he looked down at him and Liam gave him a wicked grin.

Brett kissed him, hard, stealing his breath away, and Liam melted into it, moaning loudly. When Brett eventually pulled away, Liam was dazed, his chest heaving.

“Wow,” he whispered. Brett just smirked.

“That will have to hold you until I see you again later,” he said.

Liam pouted again, and then looked hopefully at Theo. “Are you going to give me a goodbye kiss, too?” He asked.

Theo rolled his eyes, but it was fond, and then he was nudging Brett aside so that he could pull Liam into his arms.

The differences between them were stark. Brett devoured, but Theo sampled, trying out different ways of kissing him, smiling against his lips whenever something made him sigh. He gave a surprised throaty moan as Theo deepened the kiss, their tongues stroking, and Liam clutched at his shoulders as his knees buckled. There was just something about the hesitant but passionate kisses that Theo gave him that made him feel weak, butterflies attacking his insides.

“Alright you two,” Brett complained. “We really do have to go.”

Theo let him go, eyes searching his face before offering a small smile. “See you soon,” he whispered. And then Brett was leading him outside, and Liam was standing at the window of his room, watching as they got into Theo’s truck and left.

And then it was Saturday night, with no boyfriends, and nothing to do to pass the time.

Liam flopped back onto his bed with a groan. Now what?

Almost as if he’d summoned it, his phone lit up with a message. Liam rolled and grabbed it eagerly.

_~~Wassup Li? Down to crash a lacrosse party tonight? Apparently freshers are invited!!_

It was from Mason, Liam’s long time best friend. Even though they went to different high schools, they’d stayed in regular contact. If he wasn’t with Brett, then he’d be with Mason.

_~~Sounds perfect. Pick me up in 20?_

_~~Done._

***

“This is a dangerous time to be a stranger in Beacon Hills.”

Satomi studied him, her face a blank mask. Theo didn’t bother trying to scent the air; an alpha as old as Satomi would give nothing away that she didn’t want to.

“If I find out that you have anything to do with the murders of my pack-” she warned.

“It’s not him,” Brett interrupted, his eyes lowered. “He was with me when the wendigo was killed at the hospital.”

She shot him a look. “The mouthless man,” she said, lips pursed. “I have never heard of such a thing.”

The implication was clear. She thought that Brett was covering up for him. “McCall saw it too,” Brett pointed out.

There was no answer, but Theo still felt very much on trial. She was suspicious of him, and rightly so, but not for the reason that she thought.

He held her gaze. “I am not responsible for the murders of your pack,” he promised. “I swear it on my life.”

Her lips quirked up. “Smart, swearing on the only thing I am sure you value.”

Theo couldn’t help the slight frown that creased his eyes. Maybe that had once been true, but not anymore. He glanced at Brett, finding him watching him as well. Brett and Liam were quickly starting to mean more that even his sister’s heart beating in his chest. His nightmares featured them just as often as she did, these days. Nightmares of the Dread Doctors sinking their tools into their bodies, making them unrecognisable.

A woman rushed in, looking panicked.

“Satomi,” she said, bowing quickly, “there is news.”

Her mouth pursed. “Who?” Was all she said.

The woman’s hands shook, and she wrung them together. “Demarco,” she whispered.

Satomi’s eyes closed. Theo looked to Brett for an explanation, finding a pained expression on his face. “A member of our pack,” he explained quietly.

“What happened?” Satomi asked after she had composed herself.

“He was called out to a party to deliver a keg. And he was found,” he voice shook, tears welling over, “decapitated.” And then she was wailing, and Brett was going to her, smoothing her hair back and soothing her, while Satomi was looking at him.

“This mouthless man, what weapon did he use?” She grilled Theo.

“It was an axe,” he said.

Satomi hummed. “And was the wendigo’s head cut off?” She asked.

“No,” he said with a frown. “It was in his chest.”

She nodded. “Same as the rest of the wendigo’s family.” Her frown deepened. “There is more than one killer.”

Theo’s phone rang, and he turned away, frowning when he saw Liam’s name.

“Theo, come get me,” he said, sounding panicked.

“Liam? Wait, where are you?” He asked, eyes widening. Brett whirled towards them, eyes burning gold.

“I’m at a party-”

“Where?” Theo barked, heart sinking.

“It’s Lydia Martin’s house,” he said, voice shaking.

“That’s where,” the woman whispered.

“Address now,” he insisted, speaking to one of them, all of them, hand shaking as he gripped his phone in a death grip. “Liam, stay on the phone with me. Don’t hang up.”

“Okay,” he whispered.

“I’ve got it,” Brett said, “let’s go.”

“Brett.”

They both looked at Satomi, already halfway out the door. She looked grim.

“I don’t like you rushing towards danger like this. It could very well be a trap,” she insisted. “We have lost too many.”

“It’s Liam,” he said, chin jutting up in defiance. If she directly ordered him, his eyes said, then she might not like his response.

She searched his face, then Theo’s, then slowly nodded. “Very well. Check in with me the second you find him.”

“We will,” Theo nodded.

And then they were running out the door and launching into his truck, speeding off down the road.

***

It was the scariest drive of his life. Never had he turned his car so recklessly fast around corners. Never had he weaved through traffic like a race car driver. Never had his heart tried to climb out of his throat and choke him. But he had to get there, had to protect Liam, no matter what.

“We’ll get there in time,” Brett reassured him. Reassured all of them. He was holding Theo’s phone to his ear, listening to Liam breathe, the only thing keeping them both from losing their minds. As long as he was breathing, there was hope.

“Who’s with you?” Brett asked.

“Mason,” Liam responded, still sounding scared. “Some of his other friends.”

Theo didn’t know any of these people. He didn’t trust them one whit.

“Someone’s dead,” he heard Mason whisper. “There’s cops. They said no one’s allowed to leave.”

Theo felt himself relax slightly. Surely whoever was killing all of these supernaturals wouldn’t act while the police was there.

“And where are you guys?” Brett gently prodded.

“Heading towards the woods,” Liam whispered back. “They said they know a place we can hide.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed. “And why would you need to hide?” He asked, voice turning cold and angry.

“Liam, over here,” he heard another voice call. Male. He didn’t recognise it.

“Don’t,” Theo instructed. “Liam, whatever you do, do not go where he wants you to. He’s separating you from the crowd. It’s dangerous.”

“But-”

“No,” he snapped.

“He’s right, Liam,” Brett said. “Grab Mason and go the other way, and stay on the phone with us. We’re nearly there, we’ll find you.”

“Okay, okay,” he replied.

“Liam,” the voice yelled, sounding annoyed.

“Mason, this way,” they heard Liam whisper.

“Why?” Mason asked, sounding confused.

“Just trust me,” he whispered back. “Please?”

“Fine, but after this you’re telling me what’s been going on with you lately,” they heard him respond.

Deal, Theo thought. If Liam got out of this alive then he’d tell this Mason the truth himself.

They pulled up a short way away from the house, out of sight of the growing crowd and the police cars. Theo stripped off immediately, turning into this wolf shape and sniffing at the air, while Brett picked up his clothes and put them in the truck, then following him into the woods.

Through the phone, they could hear two voices calling Liam and Mason’s names. On the wind, Theo could hear them as well and he tilted his head to the right.

“They’re near the lake,” Brett breathed to him. “Liam said he can hear water.” Theo looked up at him. “Go,” Brett urged.

Theo nodded and then he was streaking off, silently racing through the woods, faster than Brett would be able to, praying that he would be in time.

There were four heartbeats in the woods. Two near the lake, and two circling towards them. He could hear them talking quietly as he stalked up behind them, belly low to the ground.

“-worth 3 million,” the male said.

“It’s still nothing compared to McCall,” the female responded.

“So we use the puppy to lure him in,” he hissed back impatiently. “Who cares? We’ve got him right where we want him.”

He was close enough now that he could see them. He studied them. The male had blonde hair and was reasonably short and stocky. In his hand was a lacrosse stick, though instead of a net there was a blade on the end. And the female, she had dark skin and black hair, and was twirling a necklace through the air.

“Why do you think they stopped following us?” The male mused.

“Too deep in the woods, maybe?” She sighed, sounding like she was pouting. “People do tend to get scared out here.”

The male chuckled. “Maybe ordinary people,” he grinned, glancing towards her.

Theo narrowed his eyes. He didn’t recognise him, but he wouldn’t be forgetting his face in a hurry.

He slunk away. They were getting too close to Liam. He needed to lure them away so that Brett could get them to safety.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, he started to run in the opposite direction. He stopped, tilted his head up and howled, long and loud, a call for help, for those who knew the signal. Hopefully the two hunters were familiar with it also.

A few heartbeats later he heard them running towards him, and he gave a wolfy grin as he started to run.

***

“What was that?” Mason asked over the phone, sounding panicked.

Brett looked towards the direction the howl had come from. It was definitely Theo, and considering the way that the two people hunting Liam had turned tail and ran, he assumed that he was leading them away.

“It’s fine,” Brett said soothingly. “Liam, I’m nearly there. You’re safe, okay baby boy?”

“Okay,” Liam whispered back.

Brett paused at the lake house, looking around. “Liam?” He called, more for Mason’s benefit than anything. He could hear their heartbeats coming from inside.

“Brett?” He heard Liam respond, and he hung up the phone, shoving it into his pocket as he received an armful of teenage boy. He held Liam tightly to his chest.

“That’s twice in one day you’ve scared the shit out of me,” he murmured into his hair.

“Never again,” Liam promised, his voice muffled.

Brett sighed, kissing the top of his head, watching Mason as he walked out of the lake house, looking frightened.

“You okay, Mason?” He asked.

Mason nodded, flushing a little and then looking around. “Was that a wolf?” He asked, voice shaking.

“It sounded like it,” Brett agreed. “We should get out of here.”

He lead them back up the path, one arm wrapped tightly around Liam, his senses moving in every direction at once.

“Do you think Garrett and Violet will be okay?” Mason asked quietly, staring back behind them.

“Are they the people who were luring you away from the house?” Brett asked, voice sharp.

Mason blinked, looking startled. “Uh, yeah, I guess so.”

“They’re probably fine,” Brett said, voice clipped. If Theo didn’t tear them apart, that was. He looked away from Mason, eyes fixed on the woods in front of them. They were lucky that Liam hadn’t been harmed, or he’d be hunting them down himself.

When he got to the car, he found a crowd of people waiting, most of whom he recognised.

Scott McCall. Stiles Stilinski. Lydia Martin. Kira Yukimura. Malia Tate.

“What do you want?” He asked, glaring at Scott, placing himself between Liam and them.

“We wanted to make sure that Liam was okay,” Scott said, looking past Brett to where Liam stood behind him. Brett’s eyes flashed gold, his teeth bared.

“He doesn’t need your help,” he said around his fangs.

“I see that,” Scott said, looking at him. Behind Scott, Stiles glared at Brett.

“Do you have something to do with that body?” Stiles asked him.

“Demarco was my uncle, you fucking douchebag,” Brett snarled at him. Liam’s hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from lunging forwards.

Scott looked surprised. “I’m sorry,” he said, face falling. Even Stiles had the grace to look embarrassed.

“This whole thing was a bad idea,” Kira whispered, hands fluttering in front of her mouth.

“You were the one who said this party would be fun,” Mason spoke up, sounding confused, looking between all of them as he moved to stand next to Brett, unknowingly putting himself in harm’s way.

“Kira told you about the party?” Brett asked, face back to its usual human state. Mason nodded.

Brett looked back at Scott, who stank of guilt. “I see,” he said. “Get in the car, Liam, Mason. We’re leaving.”

“What about-” Liam whispered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brett interrupted.

Theo would have to catch up.


End file.
